Quelque chose pour toi
by clarocque
Summary: Bella emménage à Forks avec son père après que sa mère décède. Elle doit alors aller à un nouveau lycée avec tout les problèmes qui viennent avec, comme le sexy Edward Cullen, le joueur qui veut changé pour le bien, juste pour elle. POV Bella/ Tous Humain TRAD ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapitre 1: Introduction

Cette histoire est là traduction de la fic «Something about you» de MegxCullen qui m'a gentiment laissée la permission de traduire sa Fiction.

Si vous laissez des reviews, je lui passerai le mot pour celles qui la concerne et qui concerne son histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Chapitre 1 Introduction

Je sortis de la voiture, enfin libéré après deux jours continue. Je sortis, ne quittant pas le sol des yeux avant d'être sur de ne pas pouvoir tombé. Je, avant de regarder la maison pour la première fois depuis deux ans, jetai la courroie de mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et saisi mon oreiller sur la banquette arrière.

Ça faisait un gros deux ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette maison. La dernière fois que j'avais été ici, c'est quand ma mère m'avait dis d'emballer mes affaires qui était dans ma chambre. Elle ne voulait pas que je reste ici, quelque chose que Charlie avait fait l'avait vraiment mécontentée et elle m'avait interdit de revenir vivre ici. Qui savait que, finalement, j'aurais revenu habité ici de toute façon et de façon permanente. Pas que j'eus un problème de rester avec Charlie. Je l'aimais beaucoup, je suis probablement plus proche de lui que de Renée, pour être honnête. J'ai juste tenu une légère amertume vers elle, et bon je regrette cette rancune, maintenant. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'excuser auprès de lui. Il était trop tard.

J'avais finalement fait demi tour, et me voilà de nouveau à la maison. Charlie marcha autour de la voiture et enroula son bras autour de ma taille.

—Bienvenue à la maison Bella.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un sorti de ma maison et quand je me rendis compte de qui c'était, je courus vers lui et l'étreignis.

—Jacob, tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui expliquais-je en me reculant.  
—Moi aussi Bella! Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandis me taquina-t-il.

Jacob était quelque mois plus jeune que moi et bien évidemment beaucoup plus grand, car bien sûr c'était un garçon. Il avait environ quatre ou cinq pouces de hauteur de plus que moi et évidemment il était beaucoup plus musclés. Il avait aidé son père, Billy Black, à rouler jusqu'à moi, vu qu'il était maintenant en fauteuil roulant.

Jacob aimait le sport et travaillais sur les voitures vus que, selon lui, cette caractéristique faisait partis des celles de l'espèce masculine. Chaque fois que je pouvais, je jouais le jeu et l'encourageais et, à l'occasion, je l'aidais à reconstruire sa voiture de marque Rabbit. Jacob était mon seul ami à Forks, en tenant compte je venais toujours au cours de l'été, et je passais la plupart de mon temps à la réserve de La Push. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rencontrer des gens où qui que ce soit, donc quand je commencerai l'école, dans quelques jours, je ne connaîtrai personne. Jacob allait à l'école de la réserve, donc je n'avais personne.  
—Jacob, aide Bella à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre, ordonna Billy.  
— Allons-y ! dit-il en riant.  
—D'accord. Nous montâmes et je déposai l'assez grande valise sur le plancher de ma chambre.  
—Bien, je voudrais aider, mais Billy et moi devons retourner à La Push. Ils vont faire une soirée feu de camp pour fêter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et mis ses mains dans ses poches. Il portait un jeans foncé et une chemise bleue marine avec un capuchon noir. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés vers l'arrière dans un chignon. J'aimais ses cheveux. Ils avaient suivit (les cheveux) la poussé de croissance de Jacob.

Je retournai à ma chambre et commença à arranger celle-ci. Charlie avait gardé mes couvertures violettes et mon oreiller en place pour laisser le garde-robe libre pour que je puisse mettre mon linge. Je replacer mes photos et en ajouter sur les murs. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de sacs et de valises à défaire, mais j'en avais assez pour au moins une semaine de linge, sans lavage.

_«Toc, toc !»_ Charlie rentra dans ma chambre le moment où je déposai le dernier livre sur l'étagère.  
—Je vois que tu lis encore beaucoup. Il leva les yeux vers mon étagère et fixa le nombre de livres que j'avais amassé au cours des deux dernières années.  
—Ouais.

Je reculai et à mon tour fixa ma belle collection.

—Bin… je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller dîner au restaurant ce soir, a-t-il suggéré.

—Oui, bien sûr papa !

—Ok, donne-moi une heure, et on peut y aller ! il quitta alors ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et saisis une photo de moi, Renée, et Charlie à mon chevet. C'était la photo de famille qui avait été prise lors de mes 11 ans. Leurs sourires étaient faux, essayant, pour me faire plaisir, de paraître heureux ensemble, bien que la même année, ils avaient divorcés, quelques mois seulement après cette photo ai été prise. Renée ne pouvait plus supporter Forks et elle avait empaquetés ses affaires et les miennes m'apportant avec elle. Elle laissait derrière elle Charlie qui faisait le deuil d'une femme, mais aussi d'une enfant perdue qu'il avait chérie. Il était venu à la maison, ais ma mère avait justement préparé un voyage à ces dates laissant derrière elle une maison vide. Le seul fait qui faisait savoir que Charlie était passé, se sont les papiers de divorce qui avait été mis à la main dans la boîte aux lettres, qui avait déjà été signé par lui. Un coup de culpabilité et de peur tomba sur moi, alors. La même hostilité aussi.

La raison qui fait que je suis de retour chez l'ancien chez moi c'est parce que ma mère était décédée quelques mois plutôt. Elle et Phil était partir un week-end pour le tournoi de base-ball de Phil et, finalement, ils n'étaient jamais revenus. J'avais dormi chez ma grand-mère, alors qu'ils avaient disparu. Je fus réveillé en pleine nuit par ses pleures, elle s'avança sur moi, me pris dans ses bras et me répéta mainte et mainte fois qu'elle était désolé, elle ne me lâcha pas de la soirée et moi, j'étais là à me poser des questions sur le pourquoi des ses pleures. Après un moment, on m'expliqua la situation et se fut à mon tour de partir en larmes. J'avais perdu ma mère à cause du chauffeur ivre qu'était mon beau-père.

Je continuai de rester avec ma grand-mère pendant quelques mois de plus pour l'enterrement et de régler les quelques détails sur ce qui se passait pour moi et ce qui restait pour moi et ce genre de choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, moi-même parfois. Je regrette que cela arrive à plusieurs autres familles, presque tous les jours. C'est une chose horrible qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre. Même les adultes doivent faire face à cette douleur. J'ai même dû faire face au meurtrier de ma mère au tribunal. Phil avait survécu, mais pas ma mère. Elle était morte quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire un simple au revoir ou m'excuser pour toutes les choses que je lui avais fait subir ces derniers jours ou j'avais été si horrible. J'avais enfin libéré toutes mes émotions si longtemps caché, le tout, dit les derniers jours de sa vie. Mais j'aime mieux mettre tout cela sur le dos de mes hormones d'adolescente plutôt que sur mon dos.

Ce soir-là, Charlie et moi sommes allés au restaurant. Quelques jeunes de mon âge étaient présents et à chaque fois que je me retournais vers eux, ils me fixaient et se chuchotaient des choses. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, mais je savais que je devrais mis habituer vu que demain était mon premier jour d'école.

**ÉCOLE**

Je portais une simple chemise à manches longues, et une paire de jeans sombre et délavée. Avec ma veste verte favorite. Je couru à la cuisine, et comme ma maladresse l'exige je trébuchai sur le tapis à l'entrée de celle-ci.

—Hâte de commencer les cours, Bella? Me taquina Charlie, après un léger rire, il prit une gorgée de son café fumant.  
—Ouais, un peu. Je veux que dès le début tout ce passe très bien, je sais un peu à quoi m'attendre, tu sais. Donc je me suis déjà préparer mentalement à cette première journée de cours, répondis-je en me versant un verre de jus d'orange.  
—Oh. Bien, passe une bonne journée alors, dit-il en se traînant les pieds jusqu'au comptoir et plaça sa tasse de café dans l'évier.  
—Salut papa, ne tant fais pas, dis-je en lui donnant un petit câlin.

Ensuite, il partit à son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut mon tour de quitter notre maison.

Je me garé dans un emplacement libre du stationnement, attirant les regards des étudiants qui était déjà présent et ils étaient nombreux. Je sortis de la voiture et avança en direction du lycée, enclenchant d'autres rires et d'autres regards indiscrets. J'allai ensuite m'asseoir sur un des banc en béton, essayant d'oublier toutes les personnes présentes, tout en sachant que l'école n'ouvrirait pas ses portes avant environ 8:15. Un peu ridicule de ma part. Nous étions au milieu du premier semestre et le banc n'était pas complètement froid. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Je déposai mon sac et sorti mon livre «Orgueils et préjugés» de Jane Austen, ne voulant pas rester là à regarder le ciel ou mes chaussures les quinze prochaines minutes.

Je pus lire environ 5 minutes, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

—Salut, dit la voix joviale. Je levai les yeux de mon livre et trouvai une fille avec des cheveux courts en pique qui me souriait. Presque comme un lutin.  
—Salut, répondis-je. Elle me fit une étreinte.  
—Je suis Alice. Tu dois être Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ?  
—Bella.  
—Je sais comment on se sent quand on ais une nouvelle élève alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider et peut-être nous pourrions devenir les meilleures amies" J'ai été surprise de sa gentillesse, pas beaucoup de gens venait habituellement vous voir et vous demandez de devenir son amie si rapidement.  
—Euh, bien sûr, répondis-je en lui souriant, toute fois confuse.  
—Je peux voir ton horaire ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
—Bien sûr, je le sortis de mon sac à dos et lui remis. Je n'ai aucune idée des endroits ou se donne chacun de mes cours, continuais-je.

Ses yeux reflétèrent de l'excitation et ensuite suivis un sourire.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.  
—Nous avons presque tout les mêmes cours! Oh, c'est formidable!

Elle me serra derechef dans ses bras et me redonna mon horaire

Bien, maintenant je connais quelqu'un.

—Et nous pouvons rester ensemble toute la journée! C'est parfait!  
— Qu'est-ce qui est si parfait ?

Demanda une voix plus grave que les nôtres. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers le haut et sauta pour embrasser la joue du gars aux cheveux blonds. Il était plutôt beau, mais pas vraiment mon genre.

—Bella et moi sommes dans les mêmes cours, sauf un ! couina-t-elle.

—Oh, c'est donc toi la nouvelle

Il sourit et j'acquiesçai. Je me levai et me mis à l'observer. Même lorsque je me levais, il était un géant. Pas je j'étais grande, j'avais environ un pouce de plus qu'Alice.  
— Bella Jasper, Jasper Bella. Nous allons tous devenir de grands amis.

Jasper se mit à rire de son enthousiasme et je pensai que je serais, dès maintenant, très sujette à se genre de situation.

—Je suis le petit copain d'Alice, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de sa main.  
— Je crois que j'avais devinai, plaisantais-je en souriant.

Puis la cloche du début des cours se fit retentir.

—Eh bien, allons l'aider à trouver son casier, lança Alice, soudainement.  
—Oh, je suis désolé Alice, je dois encore trouver le mien. Je vais vous rattraper plus tard ou sinon je vous rejoindrai à la cafette.

Jasper se retourna et parti en direction d'un gars plutôt musclé.

—Jasper! s'écria-t-il.

— Tu dois encore chercher ton casier ? Demandais-je en mettant toute mon attention vers le lutin qui marchait à mon côté.

—Oh, bien non. Je suis arrivé une semaine plutôt pour obtenir ce que j'avais besoin et donc je sais parfaitement ou se trouve mon casier, mais pas Jasper. C'est très pratique quand vos parents sont amis avec le principal. Bien, dans ma situation, oui.

J'avais l'impression de sa dernière phrase avait été dites seulement pour elle. Je fis donc un signe de la tête.

—Tiens, c'est ici, dit-elle en me montrant du doigt mon casier.  
—Merci, je n'aurais jamais trouvé.  
—Ouais, je n'aurais pas su où il était, moi aussi, s'il n'avait pas été juste à côté du miens! Elle avait dit cette phrase avec un ton très joviale.  
—C'est super !

Je remarquai que je partageais déjà l'enthousiasme d'Alice et ça faisait seulement trente minutes que je la connaissais, j'essayais de m'imaginer comment j'allais virer avec le temps.

—Alice, qui est-ce?

Cette voix était venue de derrière nous, c'était une voix de femme qu'on pouvait deviner très féminine.

—Oh Rosalie, c'est Bella."  
— Je suis très contente de te rencontrer. Wow, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, est-ce ta véritable couleur de cheveux ?

Elle joua ensuite avec un bout de mes cheveux de couleur acajou.

—Oui, ris-je, complètement naturelle.  
—Eh bien, ils sont magnifique."

Je pris ensuite connaissance de la couleur de ses cheveux, une jolie teinte de blond, un peu comme Jasper, peut-être un peu plus long et propre. Elle était, tout comme Alice, magnifique. Ils doivent se tenir loin de la gagne des «populaire» vu qu'elles se tiennent avec moi. Je remarquai que tout le monde ici est un peu pâle, sûrement à cause du manque de soleil.

—Eh bien, je dois encore aller à mon casier, je le cherchais et je vous ais vu, bon bien, bye les filles!

Elle agita la main et poursuivis sa route. Elle marchait comme un top modèle sur la scène.

—Wow, dis-je, en me retournant vers mon casier.  
—Ouais, c'est comme cela que tout le monde réagit quand il l'a voit pour la première fois.  
— Elle doit sûrement avoir un petit ami, non ? lui demandais-je en essayant d'obtenir un lancement rapide sur le mode d'emploi de tout cela. Ma nouvelle vie.  
—Ouais, Emmett, tu pourras le rencontrer plus tard. Il est de ceux que vous n'oublierez pas, gloussa-t-elle.  
—Je ne peux plus attendre, ironisais-je.

Je fermai mon casier et me retournai vers Alice. Elle ferma son casier à son tour.

—Alors, dis-moi d'autres choses sur l'école et les autres élèves, demandais-je.  
—Eh bien, si je commençais par t'expliquer les couples de ma familles et de mes amis ? suggéra-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête.

— Bon, tu as maintenant rencontrer Jasper et Rosalie, donc je peux te dire qu'il son frère et soeur.

J'aurais dû le deviner, vu leur imminente ressemblance, sans parler de leurs cheveux blond.

—Et bien, Rosalie sort avec mon frère adoptif Emmett. C'était le fils d'un ami de la famille, ses parents sont morts, C'est se fait qui fait qu'il vit maintenant avec nous, m'informa-t-elle. Il a toujours été avec nous, aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Il a notre âge mais,

Tout à coup, quelque chose de petit et dure vint cogné le derrière de ma tête.

—Aïe, dis-je avec un petit rire en frottant la future bosse que j'aurais. Je me penchai pour ramasser la cause de ma blessure, c'était un ballon de football.

— Oh, Bella, ça va ?

—Mon dieu, je suis si désoler.

Alice et une autre voix plus grave, qui m'était encore inconnu et qui en plus riais, avait parler en même temps.

—Nous nous lancions seulement le ballon et je n'ai pas regardé ou j'ai tiré. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu vas bien? Continua la grosse voix.

—Oh, je n'ai pas si mal, jetais-je.  
—Hey Alice, c'est ta nouvelle amie? Demanda-t-il.  
—Bella c'est Emmett, Emmett c'est ma nouvelle meilleure amie, Bella!  
— Oh, donc c'est toi qui est à Rosalie, le taquinais-je.

Je me surpris moi-même, habituellement, je ne suis pas si ouverte aux nouvelles personnes.

—Ça c'est moi.  
—Oui, c'est lui le pauvre homme fouetté, dis Jasper qui apparu soudainement, il embrassa ensuite la tempe d'Alice.  
—Ha ha, très drôle."  
— Pas trop mal à la tête Bell's.

Jasper m'avait déjà donné un surnom. Je me sentis encore plus la bienvenue.

—Ouais, je vais survivre, riais-je.

Soudain, un fou rire éclata derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir d'où il venait.

Je remarquai alors, le bel homme aux cheveux cuivre et désordonnés qui marchait dans le couloir, ses deux bras autour d'une fille différente. Je vous tout de suite que c'était un type plutôt joueur, mais je préférais ne pas porter de jugement avant de le connaître réellement. Les filles étaient habillées dans le style salope. Jupes courtes et serrées, hauts blancs transparents lacés de cordelettes roses. Blondes. J'entendu alors le grognement d'Alice et me retournai vers elle, elle leva alors les yeux au ciel. Il était venu vers nous et maintenant c'était arrêté.

—Alice, Emmett, Jasper, il me regarda ensuite et demanda, qui est-ce ?

Quand il me regarda je vis dans ses yeux quelque chose que je devinai comme de la convoitise.

—Edward, c'est Bella, la nouvelle.  
—Oh, elle est bien mignonne, dit-il en ne regardant qu'Alice.

Je détestai la manière dont il parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas ici. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les gars de ce genre. Je roulai mes yeux et rencontrai encore sont regard rempli de désir. Évidemment, ils savaient ce gars Edward devait être comme ça et pourtant ils continuent à avoir toute les femmes qui veut, encore aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas beaucoup de choses à propos de cette école, mais certaines choses étaient faciles à deviner, et je m'étais déjà fait des idées. Ne vous faites pas d'idées mais, Edward ais vraiment, vraiment attirant et avec une personnalité comme celle-là, impossible de se sentir repoussée.

—Edward, dit Alice en lui lança un coup d'œil.  
—Quoi? Dit-il en riant de son rire si joueur. Eh bien bye les gars. Bella.

Il fit un signe de tête vers moi et je roulai mes yeux récoltant un rire un peu plus grand de sa part.

— Et lui c'est mon malheureux de frère jumeau, Edward. Il a beau ne pas l'être, il peut être très juste envers ses amis, ne le jugé pas, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en nous suppliant presque. C'est juste que je sais comment pense les gens quand ils voient Edward. Certaines lui cours après, d'autres l'évite. Et bien, je veux juste que vous ne vous mettez pas, dès le début, en colère contre lui et cultiver de la haine sans le connaître, termina-t-elle.  
—Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je donne toujours une deuxième chance.  
—Bon, bon. Je sais qu'il peut être un porc et bien je m'excuse à l'avance.  
—Alors, on va à ce premier cour ? demanda-t-elle.  
—Bien sûr.  
—Alors, laisse voir. La seule classe que nous n'avons pas ensemble aujourd'hui est le cours d'éducation physique. Et bien, j'ai l'art à cette période donc tu pourras m'accompagnai, car la salle de gym est au bout du couloir après la salle d'arts, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
—Okay.

Je déposai mes livres sur mon bureau et m'assis à côté d'Alice, prête à survivre à ce premier cours qu'est l'anglais.

Ce premier court avait passé très rapidement, compte tenu que Mme White nous donna seulement la feuille avec tout ce qu'il fallait avoir et nous indiqua ou les trouvés. Ensuite, nous avons le reste de la période pour parler entre nous. Alice me donna plus de détails sur chaque situation.

La période suivante a été comme la première mais, je décidai d'aller à la toilette, à la place, ainsi que pour aller boire à la fontaine. Je me promenai dans la foule, à la recherche d'une salle de bain pour les femmes quand je trouvai Edward en train d'embrasser une fille contre la porte de la toilette des filles ! Je veux seulement dire qu'il y a des murs partout, mais bien sûr ils le font le choix d'une porte. Une porte de salle de bains, en plus. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers eux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où les autres salles de bains étaient, donc je ne pouvais pas partir. Il était presque question d'une situation d'urgence. Je m'arrêtai à côté d'eux et toussa.

—Bella, dit-il en poussant la jeune fille et en l'empêchant, grâce à son bras, de se rapprocher. Il installa ensuite sa main contre le mur, m'empêchant de passer.  
—Excuse-moi, dis-je en pointant la salle de bain.  
—Oh s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est la raison de ta présence ici. Si tu voulais ton tour, il fallait le demander, dit-il en faisant apparaître sur son visage un sourire coquet et en me faisant un regard bien trop lascif.  
—Ha, tu es ridicule.

Je me retournai et partit dans une autre direction, n'importe où, mais loin d'Edward.

—Attendez-moi là, mes magnifiques, l'entendis-je dire à ces femmes en furie. Je l'entendis alors jogger derrière moi et il fini pas capturer mon rythme. Je ne fais que jouer. Pas au point de dire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je le vois dans ton visage, ajouta-t-il.  
—Tu es si inconscient que ça en devient pathétique, dis-je. Le seul aspect que je t'accorde est d'être vraiment désagréable.  
— Et comment peux-tu dire cela, en ? Tu ne me connais même pas, dit-il.  
—Eh bien, en considérant que j'ai vu que tu aimes jouer avec les filles, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner comment tu es. Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas être irrité par toi, le questionnais-je.

Je le regardais une autre fois, avant de repartir encore plus rapidement.

—Je n'ai pas eu de chance, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais que tu allais débarquées à ce moment.  
— Ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Je secouai la tête, chaque excuse qu'il me donnait ne faisait qu'accroître ma contrariété.

—Eh bien, nous devrions peut-être sauter le déjeuner et en profiter pour apprendre à se connaître toi et moi

Il caressa alors mon bras avec son doigt et je me dégageai atteignant les portes de la classe d'histoire. Il me fit un autre regard qu'il voulait séduisant et je rentrai aussitôt dans la classe.

—Bella ? demanda Alice, quand elle vit mon expression confuse.  
—Edward. Je n'avais pas besoin d'explication.

Enfin déjeuner arriva et Alice et moi arrivâmes les premières à notre table. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et un par un, Rosalie, suivis de Jasper, puis Emmett arrivèrent et s'assirent à leur tour. Ensuite, celui que je redoutais s'est finalement montré. Edward. Et bien sûr, la seule place encore libre était à côté de moi.

—Tu m'as gardé une place, en ? demanda-t-il.

Je tournai ma tête vers Alice et fis une face pour lui montrer à quel point il m'irritait. Elle acquiesça et pris une bouchée de sa salade.

—Alors Bella, quelle est ton prochain cours? Poursuivit-il.  
— Biologie, répondis-je.  
—Oh vraiment.

Un sourire s'afficha soudainement dans son visage et je savais pourquoi il était là.

—Oh, parfait, dis-je sarcastiquement.  
—Oh oui.

BIOLOGIE:

—Bon matin à tous!

Quelqu'un que je suppose être notre professeur de biologie rentra dans la salle de classe.

—Je suis M. Molina votre professeur de biologie et bienvenue!

Il semblait assez sympa. Je tournai vers Alice, et elle me sourit.

—Donc, je sais que vous ne voulez pas entendre ça, mais je vous ai attribués une chaise! Je déteste avoir la science ou les équipes ne sont pas égal et ou une seule personne fait tout le travail.

Je ris un peu, car les cours serait sûrement plus amusant comme ça, étant donné que j'étais l'un d'eux, et que je détestais faire tout le travail.

—Alors on y va ...Il commença à nommer les étudiants par équipe, j'ai été appelé en dernier, bien sûr. Bella Swan et Edward Cullen.

Edward, je me figeai à son nom. Pardon? Il n'est pas dans cette classe, il n'est même pas là!

—Je suppose qu'il est en retard de nouveau, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice qui leva les yeux au ciel. Eh bien, c'est agréable de savoir qu'il n'a pas changé, il avait dit cette phrase avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, M. Molina avait commencé une petite conférence, nous donnant notre liste des fournitures nécessaires pour cette classe.

—Ahh, Edward, c'est gentil d'enfin vous joindre à nous. Prenez place à côté Mlle. Swan, là-bas, entendis-je le prof dire, soudainement.  
—Bonjour Bella. Content d'être assis à côté de toi.  
— Peux-tu s'il te plaît ne pas l'être, Edward ? Dis-je irriter.  
—Est-ce que je te dérange? Sourit-il, amusé.  
—Oui effectivement, dis-je.

Je commençais vraiment a pensé que tout le monde avait comploté sur le fait que j'aille à parler à Edward.

—Parce que, comme je l'avais dit avant, tu ne me connais pas.  
—Eh bien, pourquoi tu persistes à vouloir être avec moi, ne sachant pas qui je suis, lui demandais-je.  
— Tu as déclinée mon invitation.  
—Nous savons tous les deux que je n'accepterai jamais un rendez-vous de ce genre avant des millions d'années.  
—Non, je ne le savais pas moi, dit-il.  
— Tu vois, c'est pour cela que je ne peux être avec toi, tu es toujours si subjectif. Pourquoi ne pas cesser d'essayer d'entrer dans mon pantalon et peut-être me connaître comme une amie.  
—Oh, je suis sûr que nous pouvons être des amis… dit-il avant d'ajouter, avec des suppléments à la fin.  
—Non, merci. Mais je suppose que si l'amitié n'est pas assez pour toi, alors nous n'avons pas à parler de quoique se soit.  
—Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas possible.  
—Pourquoi?  
—Je n'abandonne pas facilement, dit-il en me contredisant et en levant légèrement un sourcil.

—Eh bien, je peux te dire quelque chose à mon sujet, je suis très têtue.

Et voilà le défi lancé.

—Oh, vraiment ?  
—Vraiment, dis-je en élevant la voix.  
—C'est ce que nous allons voir. Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, la plupart des femmes me trouvent irrésistible.  
—Ouais, et bien je ne suis pas comme la plupart des femmes, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.  
—Et c'est pourquoi je suis si attiré par toi.  
—Malheureusement, dis-je à moi-même.

J'entendu alors Edward rire, il devait avoir entendu.  
Le reste de la période avait continué de la sorte, et je jure, qu'Edward avait été insupportable. Je commençais même a pensé à l'enfermer dans l'armoire de la classe.

La cloche sonna et avec une remarquable synchronisation, Edward avait réussi à ce que nous soyons proche jusqu'à ce que nos bras se touchent, il commençait déjà a prendre des risques en me touchant. Il bougea ses livres de façon que nos bras se frottent. Je m'étais mise à aller au plus vite afin de quitter cette classe, mauvaise idée, parce je finis par laisser tomber mes livres au sol dans le processus.

— Bravo Bella, lança Edward, déjà à genou pour m'aider à ramasser tous mes cahiers.

Il a pris ma copie des Hauts de Hurlevent que j'avais ramassé dans mon casier plutôt le matin. Il souleva ses sourcils.

—Quoi? C'est un classique, m'exclamais-je.  
—Eh bien, oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à lire des classiques.  
—Maintenant, qui est l'hypocrite? Tu ne me connais même pas, lui lançais-je.

—Eh bien, peut-être si tu me donnais une chance. Il avait dis cette phrase avec sincérité et j'étais presque déjà en train de craqué.  
—Haha, dis-je pour ensuite me diriger vers mon cour de gym, je le jure, cette matière finira pas me tuer.

Alice et moi marchions lentement e direction de nos prochaines classes. Elle m'avertie que les professeurs n'était pas dans les classes avant quinze minutes après la cloche, car comme nous, ils ne veulent pas être là. Mais maintenant ou plus tard, rien n'y changeais, il fallait quand même aller à ce cours. J'entrai dans la salle de gym, car je n'avais pas encore l'uniforme de gymnastique. Mais, je finis par trouver un costume avant la deuxième cloche, parce que pour une fois le professeur était vraiment là, étant donné la nouvelle que je suis. Dès que je quittai le vestiaire, je regrettai aussitôt cette sortie, je voulais vraiment retourné dans celui-ci, car bien sûr, Edward devait être dans ma classe.


	2. Chapitre 2: Chances

Cette histoire est là traduction de la fic «Something about you» de MegxCullen qui m'a gentiment laissée la permission de traduire sa Fiction.

Si vous laissez des reviews, je lui passerai le mot pour celles qui la concerne et qui concerne son histoire.

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez apprécier le premier chapitre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Chapitre 2

Chance

—Bella ! s'exclama-t-il.

Avant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr encore plus les cours d'éducation physique, j'avais tort. Je croisés mes bras et commençai à marcher dans la direction opposé de où se tenais Edward.

—Oh, allez Bella, tu ne peux pas me détester tant que ça, dit-il, amusé.  
Pourquoi pas, lui demandais-je pas du tout amusée.

Je regardai autour de moi toutes les filles étaient tournées vers moi, l'envie et la jalousie dans les yeux. Je veux dire, désirent-elle autant son attention? Attendez, c'est une question stupide. Par la longueur (très, très court) et leur soutien-gorge qui leur remontent les seins jusqu'à la gorge, c'est exactement ce qu'elles veulent, son attention.  
Il me lança un coup d'œil que je lui rendis.

—Les filles tueraient pour pouvoir me parler et j'ai l'impression que toi, tu tuerais pour ne pas me parler, dit-il en regardant devant lui.  
—Eh bien, c'est un peu extrême, dis-je, mais je ne pouvais pas le nier qu'il avait légèrement raison.  
—Edward, cria une voix perçante et nasale.

J'entendu gémir Edward, puis il reprit son souffle avant de faire demi-tour pour faire face à cette fille atrocement désespérée. Je me regardai pour voir si tout allais et recommençais à marcher. Je l'avais reconnue comme étant Jessica.

—Oh Edward, veux-tu allez t'entraîner dehors.  
— Oui pourquoi, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de travailler sur un autre muscle. Ils disent que c'est le plus fort des muscles de notre corps.

Nous savions tous qu'il faisait allusion à sa langue. Dégueulasse, s'était vraiment un porc. Je décidai de sortir prendre l'air et de marcher autour de la piste, car notre entraîneur M. Clapp qu'aujourd'hui le cours était libre. On devait toujours être en mouvement. Une fois dehors, je fermai les yeux. Le soleil perçait, des ses rayons, les épais nuages qu'il y avait dans le ciel. Je pris une grande respiration. Je me mis à jogger autour le long de la piste. Je remarquai ensuite Edward qui venait dehors à son tour et qui regardait autour de lui. Je savais déjà qui il cherchait. Un fois qu'il m'eut repéré il vint jogger à mon côté.

—Tu es là, je te cherchais partout.  
—J'avais remarqué, répondis-je.  
—Alors, comment c'est passé ta première journée de cours ? demanda-t-il, en me regardant.

J'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait dans ma vision périphérique et je le regardai à mon tour.

—Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de comment ma première journée a été ? Lui demandais-je.  
—Tu sais, je n'en ais aucune idée. Habituellement, je ne passe pas autant de temps sur la même fille. "  
—Une fille? Mais qu'est-ce qu'était Jessica, alors ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de ne pas réagir face à sa dernière déclaration.  
— Je n'essaye pas avec elle, elle est trop facile, dit-il.

Dès que j'entendis sa phrase, ma mâchoire en tomba.

—Oh, mon Dieu, non! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Eh bien, non pas que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Continua-t-il.  
—Oh, du calme Edward, je te crois, dis-je en riant un peu de la manière dont il essayais de convaincre, ce qu'il avait déjà convaincu.

Bon, okay, souffla-t-il.  
—Et sa va très bien je suppose, je veux dire, l'école est l'école, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Comment ça se passe le lycée, pour toi ?

—Elle a son bon, dit-il avant d'ajouter, et son mauvais.  
—Oh, pourquoi? Demandais-je. Quel mauvais, je veux dire.

—Parce que je n'ai pas de chance, car la seule fille qu'en réalité je veux être avec ne veut rien savoir de moi, dit-il en regardant au loin et je croyais même le voir rougir.  
—Et, qui est cette fille, demandais-je.

Il me regarda comme si c'était évident.

— Toi.  
—Oh, je ne veux rien faire avec toi, dis-je.  
—Vraiment, résista-t-elle.  
—Je -

—Aller vous habillez ! Cria soudainement l'entraîneur.

Une bande de garçons passa alors part ici attirant Edward en même temps, dieu merci.

—Ne pense pas que c'est fini, cria Edward par-dessus le rire des gars.  
—Swan, m'appela une voix derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtai de courir et me tournai dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

—Ouais? Demandais-je.

Jessica marchait vers moi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en parlant à mon Eddie ? me demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras et en inclinant la tête sur le côté, comme toutes ces autres filles stupides et superficielles.  
—Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était à toi, Jessica.

Je commençai à faire demi-tour, mais elle saisi mon bras.

Je vais y repenser sérieusement la prochaine fois que tu seras tentée. Il est à moi, comme je te l'ai dit. Et si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, arrête de lui parler. J'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardais Bell's.

Elle avait dis mon surnom comme si s'était ce qui l'y avait de plus drôle.

—Okay, quoi qu'il en soit. Ce n'est pas très important.

Elle se moqua une dernière fois et parti vers la salle de gym de sa démarche de salope. Je gémit intérieurement et prit la direction du vestiaire. Je m'habillai le plus rapidement possible et restai dans les vestiaires pendant quelques secondes pour éviter Edward. Je sortis dans le couloir et jetai un coup d'œil au alentour. Je commençai à marcher et remarquai que mon propre plan s'était retourné contre moi.

—J'ai pensé que ce serait ce que tu ferais, l'entendis-je dire.

Je m'arrêtai et gémit encore une fois, je serrai mes yeux toujours clos.

—Suis-je prévisible ? Demandais-je à Edward.  
—Non, pas vraiment. Mais cette initiative l'a été un peu, dit-il en riant. Et j'en suis un peu choqué.  
—Oh, bien, je suis désolée. Je me mis a marcher d'un rythme continu et il ajusta le sien au miens.  
—Tu sembles plus distante, dit-il soudainement, après quelques secondes de silence.  
—Ouais, répondis-je.  
— Une explication?  
—Je ne sais pas vraiment, il semble que quelqu'un qui a un œil sur toi ne veut pas te partager et se sent un peu menacée, dis-je et avant qu'Edward ne puisse placer un mot Alice arriva. Bénissez ce petit coeur.

—Salut Edward. Bella, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

Alice enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille et me poussa vers l'avant. Nous nous assîmes au bureau de notre cours d'espagnol, et elle se mit à bavarder.

—Dieu, se fut la seule chose que je pouvais dire après ce qu'Alice m'avait racontée.  
—C'est ce qu'il a dit à ses potes, dit-elle.  
—Qui t'as dit cela ? Lui demandais-je en arrivant toujours pas croire cela.  
—Emmett, répondit-elle.

J'allais tuer Edward.

— Alors, Edward a dit et je cite : Je vais me la taper bientôt? En parlant de moi !

J'avais parlé trop fort et certaine personne autour de nous, nous lança des regards interrogateurs.

—Oui, dit-elle ayant peur de ma soudaine et apparente colère envers Edward.  
—Je vais le tuer, dis-je, pour moi-même.  
—Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, m'offrit-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

—Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux gérer cela.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement et Alice m'invita à sa maison. J'acceptai, mais j'étais un peu inquiète à propos de ma voiture, je ne crois pas qu'elle endure la run. Alice décida de monter avec moi, car ce matin elle était venue au lycée dans la voiture d'Edward et c'était mieux que je ne le vois pas tout de suite. Dieu merci, car je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer une autre attaque de filles jalouses.

Les Cullen habitaient dans une maison à l'extérieur de la ville et ma voiture ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour y arriver.

—Alors, voilà ma maison.

Alice applaudi de joie pendant que nous remontions l'allée de sa maison. Je n'ai pas été vraiment choqué, mais surprise. La maison était énorme et magnifique. Immenses fenêtres, des reliefs de bois. Elle était très grande.

—Viens Bell's ! dit-elle en applaudissant derechef, une fois devant la porte, elle l'a déverrouilla et nous rentrâmes.

Alice me fit faire un rapide tour de la maison et elle finit par sa chambre. Elle ne me montrait pas les pièces, me disant simplement qu'elle porte menait où. La chambre d'Edward était en face de la sienne.  
La chambre d'Alice était très lumineuse. Son mur nord était fait principalement d'une fenêtre, et ses murs avaient été peints avec une jolie teinte rose-blanc en modulation de bois. Sa lumière principale venait d'un lustre en verre.

—Wow, Alice, c'est très beau, la commentais-je en regardant toutes les photos qu'elle avait sur le dessus de sa cheminée, et oui, elle a son propre foyer.

Je m'assis sur son lit très confortable et attendu son retour de dans son dressing.

—Merci, répondit-elle tout simplement en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bains. Bella, est-ce que je peux te faire une transformation ? Me demanda-t-elle, tout à coup.

Je n'aime pas vraiment le pouponnage, mais je voulais faire plaisir à Alice et puis je n'ai pas à me soucier?

—Bien sûr, mais est-ce que je peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier ? Demandais-je.  
—Bien sûr, mais je vais tout mettre en place ici, fais que tu peux aller à la toilette de l'étage du bas?  
—Okay, dis-je en laissant sa chambre.

Je trouvai la salle de bain, et quand j'eus fini de mes laver les mains, je regardai ce qu'il y avait autour. Ils avaient un tas de parfums, sur une belle plaque d'argent. Je sentis la plupart d'entre eux, jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir un mal de tête. Je m retournai pour aller à la chambre, mais je ne sus résister à l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte tranquillement et fis un pas à l'intérieur. Sa chambre était d'une couleur or très lumineuse avec les mêmes modulation de bois d'Alice, seulement ils avaient été peints en noir. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque qui occupait tout le mur de droite. Remplis de CD, de disques et de livres. Ce qui m'étonnai. Le mur à l'opposé de la porte était en fait une fenêtre, un lit noir réconfortant avait été placé contre cette fenêtre. Il y avait des compositions sur son lit, alors je m'avançais de quelques pas et les pris e me rappelant qu'ils avaient un piano à queue dans leur salon. Ainsi, Edward Cullen était musicien, qui l'eut cru.

—Bella? Que diable fais-tu ici? Demanda Edward en rentrant soudainement dans sa chambre.

J'abandonnai les compositions et me retournai pour être face à lui. Pris en plein flagrant délit. Edward n'avait pas dis cette dernière phrase étant en colère, peut-être confus et un peu étonné.

—Je… bien…  
—Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi et encore moins de t'attraper en train de fouiller dans ma chambre, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le cadre de sa porte, un air amusé sur le visage.  
—Ne te fais pas d'idée, murmurais-je.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon et laissa échapper un petit rire.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois en allant mettre son sac sur son lit et en s'asseyant sur celui-ci.

Il caressa la place à côté de lui, mais ne bougeai pas de ma place, encore moins pour aller m'asseoir à ces côtés. Je croisai les bras et me rappelai la raison de ma colère récente contre lui.

—Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon expression faciale.  
—Comme si tu ne le savais pas, dis-je, très étonné.  
—Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire, répliqua-t-il e croisant les bras.  
Je devrais peut-être te rafraîchir la mémoire, sifflais-je.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et retrouvèrent très rapidement leurs tailles normales. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que c'est yeux avait une teinte vert émeraude. Ils étaient à coupés le souffle. Non, pas de ça Bella! Il se déplaça, alors, très mal à l'aise.

—Je… heu…

Maintenant, c'étais lui le cerf surpris par les phares _**(je ne connais pas vraiment cette expression, mais c'est ce qui était écris).**_

—Allez, crache le morceau, le poussais-je.  
—Où as-tu entendu cela ? Exigea-t-il.

—On ne parle pas de cela, je veux juste la vérité.  
—Bon, oui je l'ai dit, mais c'est parce que j'ai une réputation à défendre, se défendit-il.  
—Oh mon dieu, Edward! Es-tu fou ? Alors tu es prêt à te mettre à l'avant de tout le monde jusqu'à en rendre certains fous, juste pour ton plaisir? Tu es ridicule, criais-je.  
— Oh, s'il te plaît, on n'est pas obligé d'être tous parfait comme toi, contra-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fait quelque chose pour toi ! Ne fais pas de moi le seul égoïste de l'affaire !  
—Et tu s'aurais ça comment ? Et non! En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait quelque chose seulement pour moi, je pense aussi aux autres, moi !  
—Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis, tu ne me connais même pas !  
—Ouais et je ne pense pas que je veux ! Hurlais-je en sortant de sa chambre et en faisant claquer sa porte.

Une fois dehors, j'étais tellement fâchée que je tapai du pied.

—Bien ! Me cria-t-il.

UGHH! Je serrai mes mains en point et étendis mes bras à mes côtés, les serrant le plus fort que je peux pour essayer de refouler ma colère. Je gardai mes yeux fermés remarquant que je me tenais en face de la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Je me calmai et entrer dans celle-ci.

—Ça lors Bell's, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Gloussa-t-elle, debout à côté de mon siège de torture.  
Je me suis perdue et Edward ne m'a disons pas beaucoup aidé, dis-je en baissant mon volume sur la dernière partie de la phrase.  
—Oh, je vais le frapper, glapit-elle.  
—C'est bien, dis-je en riant.

Elle caressa le siège, pour m'intimer d'aller m'asseoir.

—Lui as-tu parler de ce que tu sais, demanda-t-elle en commençant à peigné délicatement mes cheveux pris en nœuds.  
— Je lui ai laissé entendre que je savais ce qu'il avait dit et que j'étais furieuse, dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
Bon, mais attends.

Elle cessa, de me regarder dans le miroir.

— Ne pense pas à moi différemment à cause de ce que mon frère fait, okay?  
—Bien sûr que non, dis-je, tu es la meilleure !  
—Okay. Ouf, tant mieux, tu m'avais inquiété, me taquina-t-elle.

Soudainement, mon téléphone cellulaire sonna à partir de mon sac à dos. Je me levai avec l'autorisation de Alice et lut le texto.

_«Où ont se rencontre se soir ?  
-Jacob »  
_

J'écris à mon tour une réponse :  
«Probablement pas, je suis chez Alice Cullen en se moment.»

— Qui c'était, demanda-t-elle pendant que je me rasseyais sur la chaise.  
—Un vieil ami, dis-je en haussant les épaules de nouveau.  
—Son nom?  
—Jacob, Jacob Black.  
—Oh.  
—Quoi, demandais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.  
—Edward et Jacob ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. Depuis que Jacob est parti à La Push, il y a environ 1 ans. Donc, je ne suis pas autorisé à le considérer comme un ami, je pense.  
—Que s'est-il passé, lui demandais-je tout à coup intéressée.  
—Eh bien, Edward et Jacob sont extrêmement compétitif et ils se sont lancés des défis un certain temps, qu'il s'agisse de plonger de la falaise, de course de voiture, même des bêtises du genre celui qui boit le plus ou celui qui mangeait le plus de piment fort. Eh bien, ils ont finis par les combats aux poings, un peu comme ce film "Never Back Down". Mais, juste eux. Edward souvent gagné, mais les amis de Jacob ont finalement entré dans ses combats. Ensuite Emmett et Jasper et il y a eu deux gros clans de formé. Il y avait le clan de la réservation et le nôtre je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment.

Elle s'arrêta et a regarda au large, je pensais qu'elle essayais de se rappeler le nom de leur clan.

—Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais je sais qu'il était stupide cependant.

Elle secoua la tête.

—Wow, fut tout ce que je puis dire.  
—Ouais ! C'était peut-être justice défectueuse? Je ne sais plus et ils ne faisaient que se battre, et pas sur n'importe quel sujet. Des fois c'était au sujet d'une fille, mais c'était juste pour le fun.

Elle se mit à rire de la stupidité de la situation.

— Nous allons encore à la Push, mais c'est divisé. Tu devrais venir à un des party qu'ils organisent, me dit Alice en souriant. En parlant de ça, il y a justement un party ce vendredi, tu veux venir ?

Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

_«Oh. Je ne les aime pas vraiment, eux. J'aurais dû savoir que ça arriverait.  
-Jacob »_

Je lui répondis :

_«Pour ton info, Alice est très gentille. »  
_

Quelques secondes plus tard une réponse:

_«Néanmoins, tu devras choisir. Nous ou eux.»  
_

Je regardai d'un air hébété ce qu'il avait dit et répondis:

_«Alice n'a aucun problème du fait que je t'envoie des sms, donc je pense que je vais aller le clan le plus facile, Jacob. Pourquoi tu me fais choisir, c'est terrible. »  
_

_«C'est ce qui doit être fait.  
-Jacob»  
_

Je fermé mon téléphone cellulaire avec violence, irritée au-delà de la croyance. Je ne suis ici que depuis 1 jour et je suis déjà obligé de diviser mon amitié. Je savais que Jacob ne serait pas capable de m'ignorer, je n'étais donc pas trop inquiète.

—Alors, qu'en penses-tu, tu veux venir, demanda Alice.  
—Oui, bien sûr.

Qui sait ce qui adviendra.

—Mais ce n'est que dans quelques jours, alors occupons-nous de ce soir ! Que veux-tu faire? Demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

—Okkayyy, d'abord allons faire des biscuits, acclama Alice alors qu'elle bouclait la dernière mèche de mes cheveux.

Je n'étais pas très différente, mais elle m'avait maquillée. Ça avait l'air bien, mais elle me connaissais bizarrement bien et ne m'avait pas mis beaucoup de maquillage. Juste un peu ici et là.

—Des biscuits, parfaits, acquiesçais-je en souriant.

Alice hocha la tête et attrapa ma main me conduisant à l'escalier qui mène à la cuisine. Nous rencontrâmes Edward dans le couloir. Nous nous lançâmes un regard furieux.

—Alice, que fais-tu, demanda-t-il.  
—Bella et moi allons faire des biscuits, chantonna-t-elle.  
—Oh.

Il se retourna et alla à sa chambre.

_Environ trente minutes plus tard_:

—Oh, ils sont délicieux, concluais-je en prenant un autre biscuit aux pépites de chocolat.  
—Mmmm.

Nous avions mangées trois biscuits chacune, en laissant une dizaine de plus. Nous n'avions pu résister à la pâte à biscuit.  
Mon téléphone vibra pour la dixième fois, maintenant, à chaque fois ç'avait été un texte. Je regardai l'écran et remarquer que c'était un appel téléphonique, pas un textos.

Je regardai de qui il venait, Charlie.

—Hey, papa !  
—Bell's, Jacob et Billy viennent ce soir et j'aimerais que tu reviennent pour être présente pendant leur visite, dit-il avant que je gémisse.

—Bien, je vais être la bientôt, dis-je ne voulant pas ouvrir un débat.  
—Aww, tu dois partir, demanda Alice le visage tourné à la tristesse.  
—Ouais, Billy Black vient de ce soir et Charlie voudrait que je sois présente. Salut, on se reprend demain, ok, dis-je en ramassant mon sac qui était sur le comptoir.  
—Salut Bella.

Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, dans laquelle je m'assis. Il a fallu que je la pousse à démarrer, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il faisait assez froid dehors. Une fois sur la route, elle se mit à grogner et ronchonner plus que d'habitude. À, a peu près 5 minutes de la maison des Cullen, ma voiture rendue l'âme. Heure parfaite pour que mon automobile tombe en panne. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et appela Alice. Elle répondu à la première sonnerie.  
—Alice? C'est Bella .  
—Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement.  
—Ma voiture est tombée en panne, je suis à cinq minutes de ta maison.  
—Oh. Oh ce n'est pas croyable. Est-ce que sa te cause un problème si c'est Edward qui vient te chercher ? J'ai sauté de la douche pour pouvoir répondre donc je ne suis pas en état de quitter la maison.

Je pensai à mes options.

—Ugh, bien sûr. Peux-tu juste lui dire de laisser le problème chez toi, je n'ai pas le goût de parler de ça avec lui en ce moment.  
—Okay, okay, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je m'assis dos contre mon siège et mon cognai ma tête sur la tête du dossier.  
Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vu des phares dans mon rétroviseur et il vint se stationner à côté de mon char, riant de mon état.

—Oui, c'est si hilarant, dis-je avec sarcasme.  
—Oh oui, ce l'est, dit-il.

Il sorti de sa voiture et vint vérifier mon moteur et tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

—Oui, bien, je ne pourrai réparer ta voiture ce soir, dit-il en fermant le capot.  
—Oh, génial, grognais-je.

Depuis que j'ai rencontré ce gars c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Gémir.

—Donc, je peux aller de porter ce soir et, demain, Alice et moi pouvons passer te chercher, proposa-t-il.

Je pesai derechef mes options. Soit ça, soit je marche.

—Bien sûr, répondis-je d'une voix monotone.  
—Monte ! Bien, attend un peu.

Il fouilla derrière son dossier et me lança un pull.

—Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?  
—Il fait froid et tu ne portes pas vraiment la bonne tenu pour ce temps, dit-il en souriant.

Je soupirai et mis son sweat-shirt, car je remarquai que finalement j'avais froid. En respirant je remarquai qu'il avait une odeur de citron, donc Edward le sentirais lui aussi, je refusais de céder à ce mariage d'odeur. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à rouler jusqu'à ce que la vitesse me plaque contre mon siège.

—Bon dieu, Edward, ralentis, criais-je, il roulait à près de 100 milles à l'heure.

Et qui sait quelles pauvres créatures sans défense ont été effrayées par Edward sur cette route de gravier. Il m'écouta cependant et ralentis légèrement. Je pouvais enfin respirer normalement.

—Es-tu dingue ? Demandais-je d'un rire paniqué.  
—Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu penses que je le suis.

J'acquiesçai et il ria.

—Alors, es-tu toujours en colère, demanda soudainement Edward.  
—Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je.

—Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
—Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Lui retournais-je.  
— Tu pourrais me faire l'honneur de t'emmener dîner, proposa-t-il en souriant de ce sourire remarquable qui coupa mon souffle.

Je secouai la tête et me retirai mon regard de ses beaux yeux.

—Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.  
—Pourquoi pas, demanda-t-il, confus.  
—Je pense que Jessica revendique ses droits sur toi Eddie, le taquinais-je.

Je me souviens qu'elle s'était vanté à ses amies de l'avoir embrasser. Il grimaça.

—Jessica? Wow, dit-il en secouant la tête et en regardant au loin.

—Hey bien, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aujourd'hui en salle de gym, donc je pense que je vais l'écouter.  
—Elle a dit quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour me faire face.  
—Oh, comment cela s'est-il passé, demandais-je en plaçant ma main sur mon menton, un air amusé sur le visage. Le retour de l'enfer, dis-je finalement en souriant.

Je sortis alors de sa voiture vu qu'il était maintenant stationné devant chez nous.

—Bye Cullen, dis-je en brandissant la main sans me retourner.  
—Je vais vous forcer à venir à un rendez-vous avec moi, Swan, m'avertit-il.  
Peu importe, répondis-je à moitié enjouée.

J'entrai dans ma maison et déposai mon sac sur le sol. Je marchai ensuite en direction de la salle de séjour. Tout le monde arrêta de parler et me salua. Je m'écrasai donc sur mon canapé.

Bonsoir Bella, dit Billy en me regardant, je le saluai à mon tour.

Je me retournai vers Jacob, il était en colère.

—Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau, dis-je en me levant.  
—Moi aussi, murmura Jacob.  
—Wow Bella, dis Jacob qui se tenait derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour le regarder, il était appuyé contre la table de la cuisine.

—Wow, quoi, lui demandais-je, déjà irrité.  
—Edward Cullen, hein, dit-il avant qu'il ne sorte un grognement.  
—De quoi parles-tu ?

Ma colère était maintenant à ébullition.

—Regarde ton pull.

Je me regardai et remarquai que j'avais oublié de le lui redonner.

— Comment sais-tu a qui il ait?  
—Il est imprimé CULLEN au dos, dit-il comme si j'avais un handicape mental.  
— Pourquoi ne serait-il pas à Emmett, criais-je presque.  
—Non, il est beaucoup plus grand. Il serait pratiquement une robe sur toi. Je suis surpris, je ne savais pas qu'Edward avait des manières si fille, ça te convient très bien, dit-il en riant d'un rire maladif.  
—Eh bien cela fait de toi une fille aussi, compte tenu qu'il t'a battu, dis-je.

Jacob se redressa et arrêta de rire, brusquement il avait un air grave sur le visage.

—Qui t'as dit ça? Demanda-t-il.  
—Peu importe. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est que se battre avec des amis est stupide. Mais cela est d'ailleurs le point, je peux être avec les personnes que je veux et ça ne te concerne pas, lançais-je d'un ton glacial.  
—Ça me concerne si tu veux être mon ami.  
Eh bien, si c'Est comme ça, peut-être que je ne veux plus l'être !! Criais-je en mettant mes chaussures, en sortant et en claquant la porte.

J'avais besoin d'aller me promener. C'était ridicule. Il s'agissait de ma première semaine ici, et, déjà, ça ne commençait pas bien. Dehors, j'étais sujette à l'air frais et je resserrais le sweat-shirt d'Edward autour de moi. À chaque coup de vent, je sentais son odeur s'intensifier. Je venais juste de commencer à marcher, et je marchai pendant un certain temps, pensant à vraiment n'importe quoi, je marchai jusqu'à ce que la fatigue commence à me gagner. Je revins environ une heure plus tard et Billy et Jacob avaient quitté. Charlie voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé plutôt, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de le racontai aujourd'hui, mais je lui racontai tout quand même, c'était un peu stressant, c'est tout. Charlie m'avait dit que je devrais m'excuser à ce «pauvre gosse». Cette nuit-là, j'eus de la difficulté à m'endormir à cause d'un mal de ventre du à mon mal à l'aise.


	3. Chapitre 3: Papillons

**Et voilà, vous devez être content, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'ai passer tout mon dimanche à traduire ce chapitre vraiment passionnant. J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier autant que moi. Je remercie MegxCullen de l'avoir écrite sous le nom de Something about you.**

**Désoler pour les fautes, je ne suis pas experte en français, mais je crois me débrouiller.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Papillons**

**

* * *

  
**

-Bella, viens ma chérie, on se lève! Tu as de l'école d'aujourd'hui tu t'en souviens? Dit Charlie en riant pour lui.

J'enlevé l'oreiller de dessous ma tête et l'envoya par-dessus, de façon à ce que mes oreilles soient bouchées. Un petit grognement somnolent s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Bella ! Debout ! Allez, tout de suite, si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais chercher de la glace!

Je me levai et sentis tout de suite la meule de pailles empilée sur ma tête qu'on aurait pu nommés aussi cheveux. Charlie commença à rire au moment ou mon oreiller tomba de ma tête dévoilant ma tignasse.

-Ouais, c'est ça, rit papa, le taquinais-je.  
-Oh, je vais te laisser Bell's, dit-il en secouant la tête et en riant de plus belle, il sortit ensuite de ma chambre.

Je me retournai vers mon cadran, il indiquait 6 :40 am. Bon timing. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il m'ait réveillé, cela me donnerais assez de temps de me préparer avant l'arrivée d'Alice et d'Edward qui étaient supposé venir me chercher pour m'emporter au lycée. Donc, avec cela, je sautai de mon lit et commença à m'activer dans ma chambre. Ce fut une erreur, car dans mon activité, je glissai sur le linoléum et je m'affalai sur le sol. Charlie, qui m'avait entendu planter et étais venu voir si j'allais, en voyant ma position, s'esclaffa de plus belle.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Ouais, ça va, dis-je e me relevant du sol.

En fait, je gloussais de ma propre malchance. Je replonger dans mes pensées, une fois dans la douche, me souvenant ce qui c'était passé hier. La vérité me fessa en pleine face comme un sac de briques et ce fut assez pour ruiner ma bonne humeur du matin. Je sortis de ma douche, enroulai la serviette autour de moi et mis mes cheveux dans une serviette. Je me lavai le visage, brossai mes dents et me maquillai un peu. Je ne mis pas de fard à joue, car je rougissais naturelle. J'allai à ma chambre et fonça en direction de mon placard. Je décidé de mettre un simple t-shirt blanc à col V et un jeans bleu moulant. Vu que je ne mettrai jamais de talon haut ou aiguille, je décidai de mettre mes espadrilles bleu royal. Assez simple. J'allai encore à la salle de bain, mais cette fois-ci pour sécher mes cheveux. Mes cheveux décidèrent de coopérer laissant de longue boucle brune et naturelle flotter sur mes épaules. Je mis ma bonne chance sur le collier de perle que mon exubérante de mère ma donné. Et mon bracelet de chanvre que Jacob m'avait envoyé par la poste pour mon 14e anniversaire.

-Ah, alors voilà ma fille. Wow, tu es prêtes rapidement, mentionna Charlie.

Il était seulement 7h, ça m'avait pris 15 minutes pour me préparer ce qui me laissait environ quarante cinq minutes de plus à ne rien faire. Je m'assis au comptoir, et attendis que mon petit-déjeuner habituel arrive. Le classique de Charlie : œufs brouillés et bacon. Rien de spécial, mais vraiment savoureux.

Après avoir terminé mon petit déjeuner, je regardai les informations du matin et j'entendis un klaxon sonner m'alertant de leurs arrivées. Je roulai les yeux et secouai la tête lorsque Charlie me jeta un regard.

- Mon auto est tombé en panne hier, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir la réparer et ils m'ont offrit de passé me chercher aujourd'hui, dis-je avant d'embrasser sa joue et de me diriger vers la sortie.

Charlie se leva.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Jake de régler ton problème ? Tu sais, il aime faire ce genre de choses.

Je me raidis au nom de Jacob.

-Eh bien, je suis tombé en panne à 5 minutes de leur maison, et cela ne leur dérangeait pas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de la changer de place pour la réparer et puis un remorquage à La Push ne sert à rien, répondis-je. Au revoir papa, je t'aime, terminais-je en sortant finalement de la maison.

-Bella! Applaudi Alice quand je m'assis sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

-Bon matin, Alice, souris-je.

-Tu es si jolie, dit-elle en se tournant dans son siège de façon à pouvoir me regarder.

-Oui, tu l'es, Bella, dit Edward en me regarder à travers le rétroviseur.

Je rétrécis mon regard vers lui, le rendant menaçant. Il essaya de refouler son rire en le transformant et étouffement.

-Eh bien, merci, dis-je en faisant un signe de la tête. Ugh, la pluie va arriver. Encore une fois, dis-je, en regardant par la fenêtre la couverture de couleur gris foncé, couvrir mon beau ciel bleu.

Je fis la moue à l'idée de ne jamais être en mesure de voir le soleil plus souvent. Puis je me rappeler les nombreux souvenir de ma vie à Phoenix, en compagnie de ma défunte mère... Ai-je dis que ma journée serais ruinée?

-Bell's ? Demanda Alice.

-Ouais?

-Rien, tu étais juste dans la lune, gloussa-t-elle légèrement, puis je regardai Edward qui affichait un sourire. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de faire du shopping, ce soir, après l'école!

-Oh oui?

-Nous pourrions t'acheter des vêtements, continua-t-elle, tu en as besoin, on pourrait aller ensuite au restaurant et voir un film !

Son visage était illuminé de joie et d'espoir.

-Oh, Alice, bien sûr, dis-je sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais suffisamment.

-Oui! Oh, Bella, ça va être génial, applaudit-elle.

Edward toussota soudainement et Alice me lança un coup d'œil. Elle inclina la tête et se moqua.

-Edward si tu veux venir, tu n'as qu'à le demander, idiot, dit-elle en pouffant de nouveau et Edward toussa encore, seulement un peu plus inconfortablement.

-Okay, Alice, merci pour l'invitation.

Il me fit un clin d'œil à travers le rétroviseur et je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous sortîmes de la voiture après qu'Edward l'ai garé à côté de celle des Hale.

-Bella! Hey, lança Rosalie en me faisant une accolade.

-Hey Rose.

-Bon lendemain, Bella, acquiesça Jasper en ma direction et je lui fis un signe de la tête.

-Hey Jasper. Bon lendemain, à toi aussi? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment, on pouvait voir ma confusion sur mon front qui s'était plissé.

Jasper se mis donc à rire de moi. Je regardai donc chacun des membres de mon groupe d'amis. Ils étaient mon nouveau groupe d'amis, mais je continuais à penser que je n'avais pas ma place. En continuant de fixer mes amis je remarquai qu'Emmett manquait à l'appelle.

-Hé, où est Emmett? Demandais-je, puis tout d'un coup une énorme jeep vint se stationner à l'endroit de libre à côté de la Volvo d'Edward.

-Là, répondit Rosalie.

Je pourrais juré qu'elle a pratiquement léché ses lèvres à la vue d'Emmett dans sa jeep. Je riais de moi-même.

Je m'appuyai contre la voiture d'Edward et regardai les Cullen et les Hale parler les uns avec les autres, profitant de la compagnie de chacun. Je souris en regardant Alice placer sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper et inclinai la tête par derrière pour mieux rire d'une blague. Rosalie et Emmett étaient en pleins flirt, ce qui, je pense, est une habitude. Le seul défaut est Edward, mais je ne le voyais pas au milieu de tout le monde, et je me suis tourné vers la droite, puis à gauche sans que je le voient. Et quand je me retournai vers ma droite, il était là, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Jésus, dis-je toujours à la recherche de ma respiration.

Je sentais de la surprise en moi t un autre sentiment, ok, je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Il venait de faire chavirer mon cœur et faire apparaître des papillons dans mon ventre.

- Quoi, je suis trop proche, me taquina-t-il, presque séduisant.

Ouais, trop près, dis-je en le poussant légèrement de façon à ce qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Il vit ce que je faisais et s'installa à côté de moi appuyé sur sa voiture.

-Alors, comment va Miss Swan, aujourd'hui?

- Euh, sa pourrait aller mieux, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien je pourrais peut-être faire mieux, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je grognai.

-Quelle que soit, Cullen, dis-je en secouant la tête et en regardant dans la direction opposé.

- As-tu réalisé que m'appeler presque tout le temps Cullen, peut être vraiment ennuyant ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant, presque heureux.

-Non, mais je suppose que c'est juste une habitude, lui répondis-je en souriant de façon sarcastique. Il s'est penché de plus près pour moi.

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas autant que tu crois, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je t'appelle comme sa juste pour te déranger, lui demandais en me lavant pour aller à mon cours vu que la cloche venait de sonner.

Je marchais rapidement, mais comme d'habitude, Edward me rattrapa sans difficulté. Je tournai ma tête de façon à ne pas le voir.

-Où est passée la 2e chance que tu devais me donner, me demanda-t-il.

-Ça l'ai, dis-je en le regardant cette fois.

Il avait l'air confus.

-Ça n'y ressemble pas.

-Eh bien, ça l'ai.

-Bon, bon.

Il commença à s'éloigner de moi, vers l'arrière de pouvoir encore me regarder.

-Rendez-vous à l'heure du déjeuner, mon amour !

Il baisa sa main et souffla dessus comme pour m'envoyer un baiser. Je jouai le jeu et, avec l'impression d'être un acide, je pris son baiser dans les airs, fit semblant de le chifonner et de l'envoyer au loin. Il rit et fit demi-tour, une fille à chacun de ses côtés. Je roulai les yeux et allai vers mon casier et au lieu que ce soit Edward qui m'attendait, c'était Alice.

-Edward est fou amoureux de toi, déclara-t-elle, les yeux rayonnants.

-Non, il ne l'est pas, dis-je.

- Tu es complètement dans l'erreur. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es inconsciente de la façon qu'il te regarde, ou la façon dont il te parle, dit-elle en fouillant dans son casier avant de me regarder essayant de faire passer le message.

-Oh s'il te plaît, Alice, tu vois ce que tu veux voir, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Peut-être, mais quand même. Il a complètement flasher sur toi. L'aimes-tu ?

- Je ne vais pas disparaître, Alice, donne-moi une pause, dis-je en fermant mon sac et en me dirigeant vers mon premier cours.

-Oh, come on _Bellsy_! Je veux les détails, me dit-elle, presque suppliante pendant qu'elle sautillait jusqu'à moi.

-Il n'y a pas de détails, peut-être juste de l'amitié, dis-je tout simplement.

Elle me lança un coup d'œil comme pour dire «Penses-tu que je suis stupide ?» ou dans se style de questionnement. Je haussai les épaules et lui lançai un sourire.

Pour nos deux premières périodes, Alice me tourmenta avec de plus en plus de questions et d'hypothèses concernant Edward et moi. Comme si l'une de ses hypothèses pourrait se réaliser. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle est «extrêmement bonne pour prédire l'avenir, et, en général, tous se réalisent». Je ne devrais pas sous-estimer la jeune fille, mais Edward, et moi? Ouais bien, je veux dire, j'avais promis à Alice de lui donné une deuxième chance, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Une chance pour une amitié. Je ne pouvais suivre mes instincts, car il allait tous vers Edward. Ça ne peut pas avoir lieu et ça n'existe pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

-Ah, Bella tu sens tellement bon, dit Edward e mettant sa tête à côté de la mienne et en respirant à fond, sa me donna un air dramatique, il s'assit ensuite à la place de libre à mes côtés. Je roulai les yeux et pris une gorgée de mon jus de pomme. Tout le monde, sauf Emmett et Rose, était assis à notre table, dans la cafétéria. Mais supposément, ils étaient allés manger au restaurant du coin de la rue. Je pensai que c'était mignon.

-Alors, Bella, comment est ta journée, me demanda-t-il d'une voix presque trop fausse, essayant d'avoir une conversation normale avec moi.

-Oh, elle est assez bonne jusqu'à présent, je suppose, lui dis-je, essayant de lui sourire. Et comment est la tienne?

- C'est okay. Elle serait sûrement mieux si je pouvais passer le reste de ma journée avec toi, dit-il en riant.

Je suis sûr qu'il essayait de m'irriter, mais les foutus papillons voletait encore dans mon estomac.

- Tu es tellement pathétique, Cullen, riais-je, et oui, Bella Swan rit avec Edward Cullen.

Mais je pense, il y a une première à tout.

-Tu as un beau rire, Bella, dit-il en regardant profondément dans mes yeux, riant toujours, mais de façon plus sérieuse.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, mais je me détournai brusquement, j'étais rouge comme une tomate, bien sûr, je recommençai donc à manger mon muffin.

- Tes rougissements vont bien avec ton rire, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant qu'il se lève et qu'il aille vider son plateau. Je me retournai sur ma chaise et le regardai d'éloigner, hors de la cafétéria. Je me r'assis correctement sur ma chaise et remarquai deux paires de yeux illuminés qui me fixaient, je rougis encore plus de m'être fait prendre.

-Bella Swan.

Je recommençai à manger la nourriture que je tenais.

-Dieu, couina Alice avec Jasper qui riait à ses côtés. Je te l'avais bien dit, n'est-ce pas Jazz !

- Ouep, tu l'avais dis.

Je levai les yeux et Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Come on Bell's, allons vider nos plateaux, je pourrai te reconduire à ton cours de biologie, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil, me causant encore des rougissement.

J'entrai dans la classe de biologie avec, sûrement, les joues rosies, mais avec un léger sourire. Mais ce sourire disparu dès que je remarquai qu'Edward n'était pas à sa place. Bien, il est probablement en retard.

Je m'assis à ma place et déposai mon sac sur le sol en espérant qu'Edward arrivera bientôt. Attendez, non, non, je n'espère pas. J'étais heureuse, il n'était pas là.

**Quinze minutes plus tard ....**

Toujours pas d'Edward et la classe avait commencé il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant, j'étais un peu inquiète. Aujourd'hui, on fait un laboratoire et je ne suis pas à ma place, je n'aime pas être seul, surtout avec les objets en verre. Je ne suis pas assez stable et habiles des mains pour manipuler des produits chimiques qui sont capables de brûler tout ce qu'ils touchent.

J'attendu environ 30 minutes, mais, maintenant, les laboratoires allaient commencés. J'eus la permission d'aller à la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de le rencontrer et de l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle de biologie. Je marchais lentement dans le couloir, en étant sûr de ne manquer aucun mouvement. Je finis par me retrouver devant le gymnase, mais toujours pas de signes d'Edward. Maintenant, j'étais frustré. Peut-être est-il retourné chez lui ? Qui sait.J'ai laissé tomber et me suis dirigé à nouveau vers la classe, me préparant un discours pour pouvoir être seule ou peut-être pour échanger mon partenaire pour quelqu'un qui voudrait être seul, lui aussi.

Je passai devant la cafétéria, près de la porte d'entrée de l'école. Dès que je m'approchai je vis deux personnes plutôt rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Presque comme une seule et même personne. Comme je me rapprochai, mes yeux se rajustèrent et je reconnu les deux personnes. Jessica et le cul pompeux connu sous le nom d'Edward. La colère commença à bouillonner en moi et je serrai mes poings, presque tendu, à la déchirure de la peau. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il embrasse une autre fille, je présume que cela arriverait de toute façon, mais ahhh! C'était plutôt le fait qu'aujourd'hui ont fait un laboratoire, que j'aurais besoin de lui et il fait justement l'école buissonnière, c'est pour ça ! Lui, en train de ce faire sucer les amygdales, tandis que je suis prise dans la classe à briser tout l'équipement, en le jetant un peu partout. Théoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Je tapai des pieds sur le sol en marchant, de façon à se qu'ils remarquent qu'ils avaient une audience. Je pourrais même dire qu'il était en train de lui murmurer des choses dans son oreille, ce qui provoqua le gloussement de Jessica, un couinement horrible et fait par une voix nasale. Je continuai à marcher le plus rapidement et calmement possible, ne voulant finalement pas faire part à Edward de ma présence et d'avoir à entendre ses excuses. Je marmonnai des blasphèmes tout le chemin du retour à la classe de biologie.

Mais pour refaire du cours un cours intéressant, M. Molina ne me laisserait jamais seule à mon triste sort, merveilleux. Je serais surprise s'il me laissait simplement touché un bécher à nouveau. La dernière fois, j'avais cassé 5 béchers et renversé presque tout les liquides chimiques qu'il nous avait passés. Il m'avait même nommé comme l'exemple à ne pas suivre.

Je n'étais certainement pas heureuse d'aller en cours de gym, sachant que, finalement, Cullen allait être là. Je grommelai et pris mon temps pour m'habiller, j'avais pu sortir tous les défauts que je pouvais sortir le long du chemin. Je sortis dans la salle de gym, pas d'Edward en vue, dieu merci. Le coach nous dîmes qu'aujourd'hui on devrait jouer en équipe de deux pour la pratique de balle-molle, pour être prêt pour les matchs des prochaines semaines.

-Mitner et Brown, Shepard et Weber, Stanley et Anderson, ... continua-t-il et je l'écoutai jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom. Et la dernière équipe, Cullen et Swan.

Merde. Je regardai autour, priant qu'il ne soit pas là pour que je puisse rejoindre un autre groupe. Mais bien sûr, il sortit à ce moment du vestiaire en me souriant, d'un sourire merveilleux. Je secouai la tête, pas comme je l'ai souvent fait, mais avec attitude. Je croisai même les bras et parti avant qu'il puisse me rejoindre, je pris un gang, pour moi, et une balle. Je continuai à marchai rapidement, moi, qui marchais normalement vite. Je trébuchai presque sur mon pied, mais gagnai mon équilibre à une rapidité étonnante. Il aurait été très embarrassant et fâcheux de trébuchai sur c'est propre pied. Quel façon de le montrer.

-Bella, appela soudainement Edward, Bella! Attends-moi !

Je l'ignorai et continuai ma route. Je pouvais dire qu'il était un peu plus loin derrière.

-Bella, voyons.

Il était maintenant plus près, puis il arriva finalement à moi. Je me retournai et enfonçai la balle dans sa poitrine.

- Tu lances en premier, dis-je froidement.

J'allai me plaçai de mon côté su terrain et lui du sien. Il me regarda, confus. Je lui fis signe pour qu'il passe à l'action.

Il me jeta la balle doucement et je l'attrapai facilement. Ce fut également quelque chose de nouveau. Peut-être d'être folle me donnais des réflexes plus rapides, qui sait. Je lui r'envoyai la balle avec plus de force qu'il me l'avait lancé.

-Quel est le problème, demanda-t-il une fois qu'il avait la balle dans les mains.

Je secouai la tête et haussai les épaules.

-Rien, dis-je, carrément.

-Bella, je ne suis pas stupide. Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il en recommençant à lancer la balle.

Rien, rien. Rien, dis-je un peu irritée.

Ce ne peut pas être la jalousie? Non, bien sûr que non. Je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais une chance, et il a dit qu'il allait essayer. Alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait attention? Il a peut-être réalisé que je ne mérite pas d'être de son temps. Je ne l'étais pas. Je n'ai rien de spécial, je n'avais pas de grandes qualités, moi. Je n'ai même pas gagné une coupe. Jess me battrait sur ce coup-là.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en commençant lui-même à être fou.

Oh non, c'est mon combat. Je suis la seule à pouvoir être folle.

-Est-ce que les chances que je te donne ne signifient rien pour toi! Je veux dire, de toute évidence, elles ne doivent pas, dis-je tout à coup, incapable de me retenir.

-Bella, ne soit pas stupides, bien sûr qu'elles le sont. Mais je ne comprend pas, d'où vient toute cette colère, dit-il, maintenant fou.

-Eh bien, je dois être stupide, s tu penses que je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour voir que tu n'étais pas en cours de biologie, me laissant faire tous les travaux! Je ne devrais pas devoir manipuler tous ces produits chimiques moi-même, criais-je.

-De quoi parles-tu? J'étais dans ma voiture!

- Tu es un tel menteur. Je vous ai vu! Je suis allé à la salle de bain pour laver certains des produits chimiques déversés sur mon tablier.

Ouais, je suis une hypocrite, mais pourquoi diable devrais-je lui dire que je suis allé le chercher? Et pour trouver ça! J'ai été assez embarrassé.

-Et je vous vois, toi et Jessica dans le couloir! Même si je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne pense pas que des conneries, terminais-je avec une voix toujours aussi forte.

-Bella, tu deviens folle, dit-il en croisant les bras. Tu sais, si tu es jalouse, tu as juste à venir tout de suite et le dire, termina-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, je pouvais presque entendre son sourire par sa voix.  
-Ugh! Tu es tellement, tellement, tellement au-delà des mots! "

-Suis-je vraiment incroyable? Demanda-t-il.

J'ai jeté la balle, enfin, perdant mon contrôle et ne faisant attention à personne. Deux choses arriva à ce moment là. Première chose, Edward fut appelé par la voix séduisante de Jessica, d'autre part et quand il tourna la tête pour lui répondre, il receva la balle que j'avais lancé en pleine tête. J'eus peur et couru jusqu'à avant de mettre mes mains sur sa face et à la frottai. Il était tombé sur le terrain, tenant sa tête dans ses mains à lui aussi, il laissa échapper grognements et sifflements de douleur quand il toucha l'endroit où la balle avait frappé.

- Edward je suis- , essaye-je de lui dire.

- Je suis vivant Swan, dit-il, pas fou du tout.

-Non, ça va, es-tu beaucoup blessé ? Envie d'aller au bureau des infirmières, Tylenol ou quelque chose d'autres ? Dis-je toujours aussi folle, je n'arrêtais pas de parler.

-Bella, vraiment, je vais bien, dit-il en riant.

-Je suis désolé. Edward, comment puis-je t'aider? Demandais-je quand je remarquai que je n'étais pas capable de l'aider, parce que, de un, je n'étais pas un médecin, de deux, il ne me laisserait pas l'aider.

-Hey, ce n'est pas toi qui a reçu une balle sur la tête, relaxe, ria-t-il avant de gémir pendant qu'il d'assistait plus confortablement, ignorant ma question.

-Oh Eddie! Êtes-vous okay, se précipita Jessica. Dieu Bella, tu as du chemin à faire.

Elle me lança un regard furieux mettant son bras autour des larges épaules d'Edward, et l'aida à se relevé. Ou du moins, donnait l'apparence de l'aider, car tout le monde savait qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour pouvoir le toucher. J'attrapai la balle au sol et le gang d'Edward. Puis je parti. Je ne voulais pas reparler de cela, pas tout de suite.

-Bella, m'appela Edward.

Je soupirai pour moi-même. Je lui dis que j'allais rapporter l'équipement et je ne m'arrêtai même pas pour le lui dire. C'en était trop pour un seul jour. C'en étais même trop pour une semaine et j'en avais pour encore trois jours entiers avant d'être relâchés dans la liberté de la fin de semaine. Et même alors, ce n'était pas elle qui allait m'aider parce que j'avais été si positive que je devais maintenant allé à ce party à La Push, Alice arriverait sûrement à me faire passer la nuit là-bas.

-Tu es là ! Me lança Alice qui, effectivement, étais venu me chercher dans le vestiaire, car je refusais de le quitter en cas qu'Edward attende comme il avait fait le jour précédent.

-Hey, Alice, Edward attend-il de l'autre côté de la porte, demandais-je nerveusement, assis sur un des bancs au centre des rangées de casiers.

- Ouais, il est là, me répondit-elle, confuse. Pourquoi?

- Juste pour savoir.

-Ouais, il a cet énorme bosse sur la tête! As-tu vu ce qui s'est passé? Rit-elle.

-Ouais… dis-je en regardant vers le bas mes doigts entremêlés.

-Bella?

-C'est moi qui lui ai faite, avouais-je.

- Vraiment ? Gloussa-t-elle très fort. Que s'est-il passé, insista-t-elle, prenant un siège à côté de moi.

-Eh bien, nous avons été en sorte de pouvoir discuter, j'ai jeté la balle avec toute la force que j'ai pu rassembler, il a alors tourné la tête pour parler à Jessica alors que la balle était dans les airs et elle a frappé sa tête à la place, dis-je en haussant les épaules, rougissants une fois de plus, la situation déclencha une autre série de rire chez Alice.

Ce n'est pas drôle Alice! Je pourrais l'avoir gravement blessé ! M'inquiétais-je pour la millionième fois.

-Oh, Edward est comme une roche. Mais je suis sur qu'il y a autre chose, il était assez amoché quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu es sûr qu'il ne c'est rien passé d'autres.

-Non, j'ai couru jusqu'à lui quand _Jessica_, je cassai son nom, est venu pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oh, ouais, je me demande ce qu'il a d'abord, pensa-t-elle.

-Je sais, Elle «revendique» Edward. _Comme si je le voulais_, j'avais dit la dernière phrase pour moi.

Comme si tu le voulais à toi seul, me taquina Alice.

Je ris et secouai la tête.

-Eh bien, nous devrions y aller, dis-je en me levant du banc pour sortir finalement du vestiaire. Edward n'étais plus là.

Les deux périodes ne fut qu'un flash pour moi, principalement parce que je n'étais pas attentive. Je fis un saut quand j'entendis la cloche sonné la fin des cours, mais annonçant une autre destination pour moi. J'allai à mon casier, Alice à côté de moi parlait de sa journée et de ses plans. Elle m'invita une fois de plus chez elle, mais je refusai gentiment, sachant Charlie avait désespérément besoin de moi pour lui faire son repas, en plus, il avait besoin de restant pour le repas de demain. Nous sortîmes toute les deux pour aller vers la voiture d'Edward, la trouvai relevai déjà du défi. Alice soupira de frustration, de toute évidence, embêté de ne pas trouver l'emplacement de la voiture d'Edward.

- Allez ! Les filles ! Explosa Emmett derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes l'une vers l'autre, contente de voir Emmett et nous haussâmes les épaules, suivant Emmett. Nous montâmes finalement, toute les deux, dans la jeep d'Emmett.

-Bonjour chères demoiselle. Vous aller où? Demanda Emmett de la même façon qu'un chauffeur de taxi.

- À la maison du chef Swan, Bella rentre chez elle, répondit Alice.

Bon, premier arrêt, la maison de Bella, il rit, mais pourtant je restais sérieuse et quand il arrête à un feu rouge, je fu contrainte de m'agripper à mon siège. Es-tu, par hasard, italienne, demanda-t-il en riant encore et encore.

Il n'arrêta pas de rire et nous étions maintenant devant chez moi.

-Merci les gars, je vous reparler plutard, leur dis-je agité, je refermer a portière.

Quand je me retournai, je voulu retourner immédiatement dans la voiture d'Emmett. Edward, la volvo d'Edward est dans l'allée de ma maison. Comment ai-je pu savoir que c'était sa voiture, vous vous demandez? Oh, tout simplement la plaque d'immatriculation, elle déclarait: «CULLEN 01». Je me retournai pour voir Alice baisser la fenêtre.

-Que fait-il ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules et m'avançai en directions de ma maison.

-Okay, assure-toi qu'il se comporte comme lui-même. Je me demande ce qu'il envisage, dit-elle avait de fermer la fenêtre et de partir avec.

Je soupirai et entrai dans ma maison.

-Ahh, Bell's ! Bienvenue à la maison, me salua Charlie. Il était dans la cuisine, et Edward était assis au comptoir.

Je réduit mon regard sur lui et il me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Edward, dis-je, un peu trop agréablement. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Oh, j'ai pensai à rendre visite à ton père, et lui demander la permission de pouvoir emmener sa fille à un rendez-vous.

Mes yeux sortirent presque de ma tête.

-Et, il semble que j'ai obtenu ce dont j'avais besoin, donc si vous voulez Bella et moi ? Mentionna Edward à Charile.

Mon père hocha la tête et me fis un clin d'oeil. Je lui fis un visage de «aide-moi» ou «qu'as-tu fait?» Charlie haussa les épaules. Edward ne sembla pas remarquer quelque chose parce que j'étais face à la direction opposée ou il se trouvait vu qu'Edward avait commencé à se glisser dans mon salon. Comment avait-il su ou il se trouvait?

-Edward, je le jure je -

- Je me rappelle que la personne qui ma fait ça, il pointa le bleu ou son sourcil droit, m'a demander ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour moi. Dit-il en souriant, sachant que je ne pouvait pas le contredire.

-Et tu n'as pensé à rien d'autre que ça? Plaidais-je.

-Oh, je pense beaucoup, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer lentement, dit-il en haussant les sourcils se qui le fit siffler de douleur et me fit rire.

-Quoi, tu crois que c'est drôle? Me taquina-t-il.

-Non, pas du tout, dis-je en tentant de me ressaisir.

-Je pense que plutôt que tu trouve ça très drôle, m'accusa-t-il en se rapprochant de moi et en souriant.

-Je vraiment,*tousse*, vraiment pas, finis-je par dire en reculant d'un pas.

-Swan, chantonna-t-il, m'as-tu menti ?

-Pourquoi sommes-nous encore en train parler de ça?

-Parce que je suis blessé. Tout d'abord, tu as temporairement détruit mon visage, puis on rit sur le fait que tu l'as fais. "

-Oh, je suis sûr que ton ego peut la gérer.

-Ha, dit-il sarcastiquement. Mais de toute façon, à quand notre rencard? Je pensais ce vendredi. Notre première date officielle à La Push, le soir, proposa-t-il.

-Edward, je pensais que les dates étaient censés être deux personnes? Demadais-je.

-Oh, tu veux qu'il soit privé?

-Non! Je veux dire non. Puis je me reprit et dis : La Push sonne bien.

-Formidable, je devine que tu devais te rendre chez nous pour te préparé avec Alice, donc tu seras déjà prête.."

- Ouais, ouais, dis-je en regrettant déjà tout ce que j'avais pu dire en cette journée.

- Bon tu me raccompagnes à la porte.

-Bien sûr, je suppose, dis-je en mettant mes mains dans son dos plutôt musclé et en le dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine

-Bye Bella.

Et avant que je puisse protester, il s'était penché vers moi et avant déposer un léger et rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éclipser la seconde d'après. Je restai là, congelée, toujours en état de choc, et peut-être, seulement peut-être, jouissant légèrement de ce baiser.

Maudits papillons.


	4. Chapitre 4: Rumeurs

**Chapitre 4**

**Rumeurs**

DISCLAIMER: Malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages et aucune caractéristique ramenant à Twilight, le tout, est à Stephenie Meyer.

Je me réveillai plutôt excité et joyeuse pour cette journée, mais ma bonne humeur se volatilisa quand Edward vint se stationner dans ma cours, dans mon camion et, en plus, sans Alice. Il allait y avoir juste moi et lui dans la voiture. Je soupirai de colère et marchai jusqu'à la place ou Edward avait stationné ma camionnette.

- Où est Alice, lui demandais-je quand il sortit de la voiture.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez doué pour pouvoir conduire seul avec toi, Miss Swan? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Non, râlais-je.

Il ria et alla ouvrir, pour moi, la portière du côté passager.

- Je pense que je suis à peu près capables de conduire mon propre camion, lui dis-je.

- Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu en ais capable, mais il fait trop mauvais, je conduis.

-Hey, je peux aussi te rappeler à qui appartiens cette voiture, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Embarque Bella, m'ordonna-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

-Bon, tu gagnes aujourd'hui Cullen, gémis-je avant de grimper dans mon autombile.

- Bien, dit-il avant de fermer ma portière.

Je tressaillis en entendant le bruit qu'avait fais la porte. Mais, il l'avait fermé juste assez fort pour qu'elle ne puisse s'ouvrit pendant le trajet.

- Oh, euh… Bon matin, Bella, ria-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et me tournai la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Donc, as-tu hâte à ce vendredi ? Continua-t-il.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder, une expression sarcastique plantée sur mon visage.

-Oui Edward, oh dieu, je suis si extasiée! Oh, je viens juste de commencer le compte à rebours des secondes, dis-je en applaudissant pour rendre mon monologue plus dramatique.

Il roula les yeux avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

-Un simple oui ou non aurait été bon, dit-il faisant comme si la dernière chose que j'avais dites n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Je raillai et serrai mes mains en poing. Son arrogance était spectaculaire.

- Tu es tout à fait ridicule.

- Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu me fais suer autant que ça ?

-Oui, répondis-je.

Je l'entendis rire à nouveau. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle.

-Oh Bella, tu es si amusante.

-Eh bien, toi, mon ami, tu as d'autres parts qui ne le sont pas.

-Ouch, voilà des paroles qui font mal, sourit-il en plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Bien.

- Tu es brusque aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien, si tout le monde serait obligé de passé leur matinée avec toi, ils seraient tous brusques.

- Il y en a qui ne le seraient pas, pouffa-t-il de rire.

- Nommes-moi en une, et les idiotes de blondes ne comptes pas.

- On est arrivé, dit-il en se tournant vers sa fenêtre pour observer dehors.

Je souris à la victoire.

Nous étions arrivé au lycée à temps et je remarquai que Jasper avait emmené Alice. Emmett et Rose étaient là, eux aussi et ils nous attendaient.

Edward arrêta mon camion, mais avant que je puisse sortir, il verrouilla la voiture de façons à ce que je ne puisse sortir. Je me tournai vers Edward, irritée.

- Qu'est-ce que signifie cette enlèvement, Cullen, tu me gardes captive? L'accusais-je.

-Non, commença-t-il, je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé hier…

-Edward, je suis celle qui a jeté la balle, tu n'as pas à t'excu-

-Non, m'interrompit-il, je m'excuse car c'est moi qui t'a donné de bonnes raisons pour jeté la balle si fort.

- Hey, tu as dis que je n'avais pas lancé fort, commençais-je, mais il m'interrompis en levant sa main.

- Je te taquinais Belle, du calme. Mais, acceptes-tu mes excuses? Me redemanda-t-il en me lançant le regard ravageur à faire tomber les coeurs.

-Euh, à une condition, dis-je en levant un doigt.

- Et cette condition est ...?

- Tu ne pourras plus manqué un jour de laboratoire, riais-je.

- Entendu, dit-il en me proposant la main pour conclure notre marché.

Je l'a pris et la secouais, contrairement à hier ou je n'aurais pas accepté de le touché.

Je recommençai donc à penser, pour vrai cette fois, et remarquer que c'est yeux était d'un vert émeraude. Je connaissais à peine Edward. J'étais ici depuis seulement deux jours, et je n'avais presque pas eu de bonne nouvelle, juste de la merde. En particulier en dehors de l'école. J'avais découverte une chose, les combats. La chose qui a provoqué une scission entre ma vie à la maison et ma vie à l'école. La chose qui m'a séparé de Jacob, après tout, ce n'était pas ma faute. Si Jacob voulait être immature à ce sujet, qu'il le soit.

Mais c'est une autre histoire, qui revient encore à Edward. Je pourrais toujours rendre les choses un peu plus faciles pour Edward les jours, avant le party vendredi. Qui sait quel genre de saleté que je pouvais obtenir de lui. Pas pour l'utiliser comme moyen de chantage, mais j'avais besoin de savoir beaucoup de choses à propos d'Edward, le bien et le mal, avant de me lié pleinement d'amitié avec lui ou de mettre ma confiance en lui. J'aurais facilement pu me lié d'amitié avec lui dès le premier jour si il n'aurait pas été ainsi, bien coquet et, si j'ose dire, salop. Et si je réussis à voir autre que les défauts, si je peux voir ses vraies couleurs, le vendredi soir je pourrais toujours...

-Bella, tu peux sortir maintenant, me dis Edward, me sortant de mes pensées plutôt scandaleuse, à ma plus grande honte

Je sortis donc de ma voiture. Edward alla directement vers le lycée, suivis d'un groupe de gars et bien sûr d'un groupe de filles traînant derrière.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé, demanda Alice en regardant Edward qui nous faisait dos et moi.

- Rien d'important.

- Il était face à toi Bell's, il ne te quittait pas du regard, gloussa-t-elle.

- Oh, je n'ai pas remarqué, répliquais-je sèchement, ce qui était pure vérité.

- Eh bien, moi, je te le dis.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le lycée et, en plus, je savais que j'avais une grosse journée devant moi.

Il n'y avait pas seulement des chuchotements, mais des petits regards vers moi, ici et là, et qui venait de partout. Je n'eus pas un moment de silence de la journée. Et enfin, lorsque le déjeuner arriva on m'appris exactement ce que ces chuchotements et regards signifiaient.

-Bella, je ne veux pas te faire peur mais, tu es impliqué dans assez grande rumeur, dit Alice en regardant ailleurs tandis qu'elle me donnait les informations.

- Quelle rumeur ? Demandais-je, un peu inquiète, maintenant.

- Eh bien, il y en a un tas. L'une des principales est que pendant le cours de gym, il portait toute son attention à Jessica et pas a toi, alors tu lui as lancé la balle par la tête.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, tout bas, évidemment.

Fais que maintenant que je parle avec «le mec populaire de l'école» je me retrouve entraîné dans toutes ces rumeurs pas possibles. Et sachant cela, pourquoi ne pourrais-je tout simplement pas arrêter de le côtoyer ? Hein, je pourrais lui faire goûter sa propre médecine, pour une fois que ce serait lui qui ce ferait rejeté. Mais Edward n'est sûrement pas celui qui à parti cette rumeur, non? Sa doit être Jessica, c'est sûr ! Je veux dire, pour être complètement juste, que si c'est Jessica qui a parti cette rumeur, je ne devrais sûrement pas me venger sur Edward. Ce ne serait pas juste.

-Tout le monde parle de l'incident au cours de gym. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je vais essayé d'avoir toutes les informations que je peux avoir sur la personne qui a tout commencé, et je vais mettre fin à cette folie, dit-elle en agitant la tête d'un air déterminé.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et enfonçai mes ongles dans ma bouteille de jus. Je ne pouvais même pas manger tellement j'étais bouleversée. Et je pense que sa devait être visible, car Alice et Jasper me lancèrent un sourire sympathique. Quand Jasper se leva de son siège, il me frotta l'épaule en signe de compassion. Je lui adressai un signe de tête et le remerciai pour son soutien sur ce point. Mon dieu, c'était seulement mon troisième jours et déjà j'étais impliqué dans les rumeurs, mais je pense que sa pourrait être pire.

-Bella, je suis surprise que tu es osé montrer ton pathétique visage aujourd'hui. Ça lors, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui pouvait être si immature, gloussa-t-elle en direction de son amie Lauren, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Je roulai les yeux et tournai la tête, décidant de l'ignorer.

- Jessica, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ta petite chienne de poche (elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Lauren) et ne retournerais pas à ta table. Votre présence commence à me donner des nausées. Mais, vous savez, je ne saurai peut-être jamais quelle partie de votre personne me rends si malade. C'est peut-être vos visages ou bien le mélange d'odeurs entre vos derrières et votre parfum bon marché qui brise la couche d'ozone ? Eh bien, je suis maintenant sûr que ce sont les deux raisons, termina Alice en lançant un sourire moqueur à Jessica.

Jessica et Lauren replacèrent toute les deux leur cheveux et firent demi tour.

- Merci Alice !

- De rien, Bella, acquiesça-t-elle avant que son visage ne retrouve son expression de tristesse.

Je n'étais pas en colère contre tout ce qui m'arrivait, juste déçue. La vie n'avait jamais été facile pour moi. Le pire à propos de tout ça c'est le fait que, parfois, comme ça, une fille a vraiment besoin d'une mère. Quelqu'un qui sait ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'une jeune fille, quelqu'un qui a été à sa place et qui est là pour lui dire que tout se terminera bien. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance. J'ai eu un père qui, je pourrais dire, ne sais jamais quoi dire. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà essayé, et je l'aime déjà pour ça, mais il ne trouve jamais les bons mots. Puis, la douleur de la culpabilité remonta en moi, car je réalisai pour la millionième fois, que je n'avais jamais passée assez de temps avec ma défunte mère. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, en fait avec mûre réflexion, oui, un peu. Agh ! Maintenant, je me sens coupable de le lui avoir déjà reprocher, mais nous n'étions pas bonne, ni l'une ni l'autre dans les rapprochements mère-fille. Nous avions au moins essayé quelques fois. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle ne fait plus parti de ce monde.

- Prête, Bella ? Me demanda Alice en me tirant de mes pensées plutôt déprimantes.

- Ouais, allons-y.

J'allai donc vers mon cours de biologie avec Alice à mes côtés, et je me surpris à être légèrement de bonne humeur (cependant, je n'étais pas plus joyeuse qu'Alice aujourd'hui) je gardai donc une expression neutre avec un peu de mélancolie sur le visage. Alice caressa mon dos et alla s'installer à sa place. La place d'Edward était vide, se qui eu le don de me soulager. Aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter sa détermination, qui est parfois assez ennuyeuse. J'allai donc à ma place et installai les livres. Je tournai alors mon attention vers la fenêtre où le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu. Puis, jusqu'en je commençait à me détendre, j'entendis un bruit de livres lancé sur la table à mon côté. Je n'avais pas à chercher qui les avaient laissés tomber.

- Bella ! Me salua Edward.

Je fis un signe de tête sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Qui sait combien je tuerais pour pouvoir sortir de cette salle...

La partie qui faisait que je boguais était le fait qu'il savait que j'étais impliquée dans cette méchante rumeur et ne semblait même pas perturbée à cette idée. Au lieu de ça, il l'a joué le parfait gars qui n'est pas au courant comme quoi il n'y a pas de rumeur, en premier lieu.

- Comment ce passe ta journée de cours, à date ? Me demanda-t-il en jouant encore la carte de l'innocence.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Hmmm… moi, pas mal ou tout simplement rien de trop excitant ne s'est encore produit. C'est dommage, continua-t-il.

Il parla de cette façon tout le long du cours et moi je me bornai à hocher la tête, ne pas le regarder, hausser les épaules ou tout simplement, ne rien faire. Une fois le cours finis, il n'arrêta pas. Finalement, j'en eus assez.

- Edward, ferme-la un peu, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le goût de parler en ce moment. Et à toi surtout, avec toutes ces rumeurs, dis-je au moment ou la cloche sonnait, je sortis donc de la classe évitant la confrontation.

Je ramassai mes livres de classe et sortis à toute vitesse avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement. Je mis mes livres dans mon casier et m'excusai auprès d'Alice, lui donnant comme excuse que je devais aller voir les infirmières, me plaignant d'un mal de ventre. Elle me laissa faire et me regarda avec cette même expression à la fois triste et sympathique. Je me précipitai alors vers le bureau et allai me plaindre, on me dispensa de tout mes cours et de la même occasion, la gym. Le reste de la journée, je me bornai à éviter Edward et je fus contente d'avoir mon camion, car je n'aurais pas été capable de faire un tour avec Edward. Non, pas que je voulais éviter Alice, c'est tout le contraire.

Après l'école, je me précipitai à mon casier pour remplir mon sac à dos, toujours désireuse d'éviter qu'il y ai un affrontement. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter longtemps, mais je pouvais toujours le faire aujourd'hui. Je zippai mon sac à dos et me retournai pour tomber nez à nez à Lauren et la reine elle-même, Jessica. Je me tournai donc et parti à marcher dans la direction contraire, mais elles me rattrapèrent rapidement.

- Oui ? Lui demandais-je, irritée.

Je continuai de surveiller les alentours voir si je ne pourrais pas l'humilier une autre fois. C'est drôle la façon que j'aille peur de parler à une personne qui n'a pas parti de rumeur plutôt qu'une qui en a lancées sûrement plusieurs. Bien sûr, c'est plus facile de faire face à la personne qui démarre les rumeurs.

- Ainsi, on a assez de courage pour ce montrer à l'école, mais pas assez pour faire face au cours de gym ? Si ce n'est pas naïf, lança-t-elle en riant et elle fut tout de suite accompagnée de Lauren.

-Jessica, est-ce que tu sais ce que signifie la naïveté ? Lui demandais-je en adoptant un ton qui voulait clairement dire que je connaissais la réponse.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, elle élargi les yeux et répondit très ingénieusement : «Ummm…»

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais, tu reviendra me voir quand tu auras quelque chose à me dire, cassais-je pour ensuite partir en direction de la sortie qui mène au stationnement.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et marchai la tête baissée. Je n'avais pas été vraiment méchante, mais juste assez. J'allai directement à mon camion, déverrouillai la portière et embarquai dedans avant de claquer la porte. Je déposai ma tête contre le volant pour reposer ma tête et prendre quelques secondes pour réorganiser mes pensées, mais je fus de nouveau interrompu. Je soupirai et levai la tête pour voir Edward reposant sa main sur ma fenêtre. Je saisis la poigné et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Bella.

Son visage était peiné.

-Edward, lui dis-je en me sentant coupable de ne pas lui avoir laissé assez de temps, aujourd'hui. Mais je ne voulais pas le repoussé comme dans le cours de biologie, je ne voulais pas le fâcher, je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il en appuyant ses bras sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Edward, es-tu sérieux? Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant de tout ce qu'ils disent dans les couloirs. Ils ont du quand même te poser des questions, non ? Répliquais-je.

-Eh bien, oui, j'ai bien entendu ce qui ce disait, et oui, quelques questions ont été posées, mais je leur ai dit la vérité. Qu'ils me croient ou non, tout ne repose pas dans mes mains. Mais je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas trop inquiet parce qu'aucune n'est vraie et je croyais que tu n'y prêterais pas attention vu que tu connais la vérité. Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais de ce genre de choses, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais pas toi, de toute évidence, mais je ne veux pas commencer mon année comme ça, répondis-je.

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir t'habituer à tout ça, Swan, si tu veux continuer d'être proche de moi.

-Oh bien, voilà qui mène à mon prochain point. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui peut tout simplement laisser les gens chuchoter derrière son dos et laisser les gens dirent ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne peux pas rester planter là et-

- Il va falloir que tu vives avec ça, Bella. Je ne peux pas influencer les personnes sur ce qu'ils disent de nous, dit-il en faisant ressortir son sourire rusé. Et bien, je commence à croire de plus en plus que tu as finalement lancé la balle pour que je reporte mon attention sur toi, maintenant.

- Tu. Es. Complètement. Absurde, dis-je en ponctuant bien chaque mot, ça me donnait l'effet de parler à quelqu'un qui ne parle pas anglais (selon la version originale, nous se serait plutôt français).

- Tu ne penses pas beaucoup de bien de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, et surtout pas maintenant, répondis-je sèchement.

- Hey, ne soit pas en colère, princesse, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es fiévreuse et dérangée par notre statut de couple.

- Fiévreuse et dérangée ? Statut de couple? Où diable te crois-tu, Cullen ?

- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi, je sais qu tu m'aimes beaucoup, dit-il en soulevant un sourcil, séducteur.

- Tu es… comme par exemple, commençais-je en essayant de trouver le mot juste, un trou d'cul !

- Tu es téméraire !

- Tu es aussi un salaud! Sors de ma vue!

J'ouvris durement la portière de mon camion afin de le frapper avec celle-ci, il laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur sous le choc et je me retournai dans mon véhicule et parti vitement, trop frustré de son dédoublement de personnalité. Il ne pourrait pas être compréhensif quelques secondes, et non, il n'est qu'un simple abruti. Désolé, mais j'aime apprendre à connaître une personne avec une personnalité. À quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, quelque chose dans mon rétroviseur attira mon attention : une Volvo argenté. Oh bien sûr! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre le message à travers mon geste ? De toute évidence, Edward n'est pas très vif d'esprit ou il a simplement refusé de croire ce que j'avais fait.

Je pesai mes options, je dois envisager une éventuel combat et si on le fait à la maison, je n'avais aucune idée si Charlie était là ou non et si sa serait une bonne chose ou non. Ma deuxième option est de m'arrêté ici et de le confronter maintenant. Et la troisième option est de tout ignorer, d'aller à la maison et de tout vérouiller. Cependant, vu qu'il était persistant, il ne me laissera pas comme ça et rapporterais tout à Charlie. Et si je choisi la troisième option, j'aurais à lui faire face au lycée. Je décidai donc d'aller à la maison et de lui faire face dans la cour. Et, comme je pensais, il me suivit. Je me garai dans la cour et enlever les clefs du contact. Je sautai rapidement à l'extérieur de ma voiture, mais lui était déjà là, à marcher dans ma direction les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait l'air fou.

-Est-ce que tu apprécies le fait de me faire mal et de t'enfuir ensuite ? Me demanda-t-il, encore une question rhétorique à ajouter à la liste d'aujourd'hui.

-Je ne le suis que quand je réussis à te causer de la douleur, rétorquais-je.

- C'est quoi ton problème, je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Alors, c'est la mienne ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que la balle te frappe dans le visage! Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive, commençais-je.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ta faute !

- Et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la tienne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu laisses paraître !

- Et bien, peut-être tu ne devrais pas te fier à tes hypothèses. Quand je veux dire quelque chose, je le dis avec des mots précis, si j'avais pensée que c'était de ta faute, j'aurais dit: «Edward, c'est de ta faute».

- C'est bien de le savoir ! Mais tu ne fais rien pour m'aider à te comprendre, m'accusa-t-il.

- Non, je le fais !

- Je ne vois pas tes tentatives et j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire, commença-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de terminer, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je peut changer quoi que soit, il faut que tu m'aides, dit-il en commençant à faire marche arrière en direction de sa voiture. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, je persisterai. Je vais essayer. Penses-y, termina-t-il en se retournant vers sa voiture et juste avant qu'il n'entre, je lui lançai :

-Edward, je ne sais pas ...

- Je garderai espoir, Bella, lança-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et faire demi-tour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous l'histoire à date ?**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	5. Chapitre 5: Plus jamais seule

_Et voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels que je devais régler, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre et je suis contente de remarquer que 28 reviews ont été posté pour le précédant chapitre !_ _C'est merveilleux ! Je voudrais remercier **Elea Telmar**, ma beta reader qui fais un boulot d'enfer dans des temps records ! Bon je vais répondre à tout vos reviews et vous laisser lire cette suite ! Plusieurs d'entres vous risquez d'apprécier ce chapitre et je vous donnerais peut-être un conseil d'amis: Lisez le précédant chapitre avant ! Il vaut mieux comprendre ! Je fais faire de mo mieux pour traduire plus rapidement le prochain chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier, avant, aussi remercier les 58 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et les 41 qui l'ont mis dans leur préféré !  
_

_**fande0106: **_Et oui, Bella peut avoir le coeur dur des fois ! Mais lis ce chapitre, tu seras ravie !

_**alicew59:**_ C'est ce que j'essaie de faire ! :)

_**caro30:**_ Tu suis plusieurs de mes fic ? Cool ! Mais bon, parlons de ta review, comme que j'ai dis auparavant, Bella à quelque peut de difficulté à refoulé ses poussées de colères et elle l'a passe toute contre ce pauvre Edward ! Tu aimeras sûrement ce chapitre ! Mais qui a dit que Jessica serait un jour intelligente, dans toutes les fic que j'ai lu, Jessica est vraiment conne ! Mais il en faut qu'en même une et je préfère que ce soit Jessica que Bella ou même Alice.

_**ceci27:**_ L'auteure sera sûrement contente de savoir que tu apprécies sa fic. Je vais essayer de posté plus vite, mais désolé, je fais de mon mieux !

_**bellardtwilight:**_ Et bien. la voici la suite !

_**joanie xxxx:**_ Et oui, on aura tout vu, un Edward matcho ! Moi aussi je trouvais ça amusant, c'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic, ça faisait changement !

**_MarieLisa:_** Voici la suite !

**_Aulandra17:_**Merci ! La suite, tout de suite !

_**Look at the blue sky:**_ La vie peut être injuste des fois ! Le chapitre 5 arrive, là !

_**Ange: **_Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette magnifique fic ! Mais je lui passerai le mot !

_**BellaSwanCullen17**_: Si tu as aimé le chapitre précèdent, tu adoreras ce chapitre, j'en suis sûr !

_**gwen:**_ Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction, des fois je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'écris et plus je relis, moin j'aime ma traduc, mais merci !

_**Catherine Broke:**_ Qui n'aurait pas devier l'auteure de ces rumeurs ! Cette Jessica me donne parfois très mal à la tête ! Mais bon ! Oui, on dirait bien que Bella se fait un plaisir de marthyriser notre pauvre matcho d'Edward ! Donc voici la suite !

**_Lili36:_** Si tu as une meilleure traduction à proposer, propose-là !

**_newtwilight2 _**(désolé pour le reste de l'identifiant, je ne fais pas de publicité gratuite): Il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies que je ne suis pas l'auteure, donc que je ne peux choisir les points de vue, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, le point de vue d'Edward pourrait beaucoup aider, mais ce chapitre clarifie les choses ! :p

_**Malfoy Funambule:**_ Si tu peux, tu pourrais peut-être m'écrire les phrases que tu ne comprends pas, je pourrai m'arranger pour les changer. Mais j'espère que tu comprendras plus cette suite !

**_MelieMellow:_** Et oui, un Edward arogant, mais prêt à tout pour une seule fille, renoncera-t-il à ses pratiques de drague pour elle ?

_**M: **_Qui n'aimerais pas Edward ? Moi je l'adore, ça change beaucoup !

**_Mamzelle-Nami_**: Heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire, donc je ne te fais pas languire plus longtemps, voilà la suite !

_**Fan2Twilight: **_Voilà un Edward tout frai sorti du four et nouveau genre en plus ! Moi aussi je l'adore ! Donc voilà la suite !

_**celeste**_: La voilà la fameuse suite !

_**laurie: **_Complètement d'accord avec toi, je déteste Jessica, mais sans elle, nous n'aurions personne à détester !

_**lena -lna933- :**_ comme tout le monde ici ! Quel peste cet Edward ou bien qu'il est adorable ? Je crois que je penche un peu plus sur la deuxième option. ;)

_**Boullette: **_Merci, je pense poster tout de suite !

**_Elea Telmar: _**Cette fois-ci, n'oublie pas de remercier la Beta ;p !

_**ana vampire: **_Mais qu'est je fais pour mériter une soeur si impatiente ! Tu attends, je sais ! Mais calme tes nerfs, t'es trop stressé ! La suite décide par elle même de quand elle va arriver ! Et oui, je sais que c'est une bonne chose que je traduise cette histoire, c'est pour ça que je la traduit ! Je ne te fais pas a t t e n d r e plus longtemps, va lire la suite !

_**mel31:**_ Et oui, que ferions nous sans Edward, la plus part des reviews tournent auotour de lui, donc je le remercie ainsi que toi qui a pris le temps de reviewer !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Plus jamais seule

POV Bella

Je me préparais pour cette prochaine journée d'école, légèrement étourdie. Je n'étais pas complètement réveillée, mais même une douche n'y était pas parvenue. Je choisis de mettre mon chandail de baseball avec les manches brunes, mon jean moulant et tout le tralala qui va avec. Puis j'accourus en bas pour rejoindre Charlie qui était dans la cuisine.  
- Hey gamine, me salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour papa ! Tu veux des gaufres ? Demandais-je, en en sortant quelques unes du tiroir du congélateur.  
- Non merci, je vais me contenter de mon café.  
- Okay, répondis-je en les mettant dans le grille-pain.  
- Alors ? Comment ça été l'école ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le demander hier, souligna-t-il. J'ai vu que tu t'étais faites un ami.  
- Ouais, soupirais-je en pensant que le terme «ami» n'était sûrement pas le bon pour parler d'Edward.  
- C'est bien, Bella ! Et les enseignants, ça va ? Continua-t-il.  
- Ils sont tous très agréables, ils m'ont vite intégrée au travail. C'est une bonne chose que je sache déjà ce qu'ils étudient. Ça rend le travail beaucoup plus facile, dis-je avant de prendre une bouchée de ma gaufre.

Je n'utilisais jamais de sirop, sauf si c'était le week-end. Et pas beaucoup, pour quelqu'un dans mon genre ce n'est très pas sain.  
- Bien gamine, je vais y aller ! N'oublie pas de barrer la porte avant de partir, je ne serai pas la pour passer derrière toi, dit-il en enfilant sa veste de travail sur laquelle figure «Shérif Swan».  
-Okay. Au revoir papa.  
-Bye Bell's !

Il sortit ensuite. Je restais là, appuyée sur le comptoir à manger ma gaufre les deux minutes qui suivirent.  
J'essayais donc de penser à ce qu'allait être ma journée. Est-ce que les élèves parleraient encore beaucoup des rumeurs? Ont-ils décidé de les abandonner? Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aie trop espoir à voir disparaître si vite la rumeur, surtout en voyant comment la rumeur circulait hier. Il faudrait encore une bonne semaine pour que les lycéens l'oublient. De plus, avec cette party qui arrive ... Oh tuez-moi ! C'est demain ! Parfait. Juste formidable.

Je courus en haut et peignis mes cheveux. Aujourd'hui je décidai de placer ma frange par en arrière. Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, décidai que j'étais assez décente et redescendis en bas. Je mis mes converse vertes (chaussures vertes) et allai dans le garage. Je m'installais dans ma voiture et démarrais dès que la porte du garage fut assez ouverte pour me laisser passer.  
Quand j'arrivai au lycée, je remarquai que j'étais un peu à l'avance. «Un peu ?» Me repris-je. Je veux dire, que j'étais la première personne dans le parking mis à part les quelques autres voitures dont j'étais sûre qu'elles appartenaient aux enseignants. Je laissais fonctionner le moteur, car je savais que si je l'arrêterais, l'air chaud se fermerait, mais l'air froid de dehors s'infiltrerait dans mon camion, me gelant. J'avais été assez stupide pour ne pas prendre de veste avant de partir de chez nous. Je soupirai et me callai dans mon siège rembourré. Je fermai les yeux décidant d'attendre qu'il y ait plus de personnes dans le parking, ainsi je me sentais pas trop angoissé.  
J'avais tout le temps de laisser mes pensées venir et partir, mais le premier sujet qui vint à moi, fut la petite conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward avant qu'il ne quitte l'allée de ma cour. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu complètement raison, ce n'est pas de sa faute le fait que toute sorte de rumeurs parcourent l'école. Mais le fait que nous avions débattus de ce sujet ne changeait en rien la situation. Les rumeurs étaient encore là aujourd'hui. «Oui, mais en moins grande quantité qu'hier». Me repris-je encore. Je remerciai en pensée Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Rose qui, dès que quelqu'un leur posait une question, disaient la vérité et leur répliquait de se mêler de leurs oignons. Et puisque les lycéens n'étaient pas très intelligents et suivaient ce que les autres disaient, ils avaient tout gobé. Quelqu'un a même cru qu'Emmett avait un petit kick sur Jessica étant celui que je délaisse vu que je donne toute mon attention à Edward. Jessica voulait sûrement rendre Edward jaloux en partant cette rumeur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre que je n'avais pas fait exprès et que maintenant, c'était Edward qui avait un bleu sur la tête.  
- Ouais… tous des nigauds, marmonna Emmett entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner de notre groupe main dans la main avec Rosalie.

Alice, Jasper et moi-même restâmes délaissés devant les casiers.  
-Alors, Bella, es-tu partante pour une séance shopping après l'école? La party est demain et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas de tenues appropriées.  
-Oh, euh, bien sûr Alice, dis-je en sortant maladroitement les livres de mon casier.

-Bon, très bien, gloussa-t-elle. Jasper tu veux venir? Cette fois, ce n'est pas obligatoire.  
-Oh, bien, dans ce cas, je pense que je vais passer mon tour. En plus, Edward et moi avions prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir... répondit-il trop heureux de ne pas avoir à nous suivre dans les magasins.  
- Oh, très bien ! Ça nous laissera plus de temps pour magasiner, applaudit-elle.  
- Pourquoi le fait que Jasper soit absent nous laisserait plus de temps, demandais-je, confuse.  
- Aucun homme ne va de son plein gré au centre commercial, me lança t'elle avec un regard hilarant, du moins, avec moi, ajouta-t-elle mettant un peu plus de sens à sa tirade.

Je ris et secouai la tête.  
- Ton rire est comme de la musique à mes oreilles, entendis-je soudainement à mon oreille.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer sa présence derrière moi?  
- Hello Edward, le saluais-je.  
-Bonjour Bella, comment se passe ton matin, me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai et il s'appuya de façon décontractée sur les casiers.  
- Très bien jusqu'ici et toi?  
- Maintenant que je suis près de toi, très bien. Je suis telle une idole, ajouta-t-il avant de sourire.

Je soupirai, c'était ce côté de lui que j'haïssais tant.  
-Quelle que soit Cullen, dis-je avant de soupirer à nouveau et de fermer mon casier.  
-Oh Bella, quand vas-tu remarquer que je t'attire autant que tu m'attires moi ? J'imagine que ça viendra avec le temps. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je peux être charmant et très gentil, dit-il en souriant encore plus.  
- Tu as également la capacité d'être très arrogant et égoïste.  
- Je pense que tu ne me fais pas confiance.  
-Ah! Ouais, exactement.

Je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où Jasper et Alice étaient allés.  
-Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, tu ne peux pas mentir, ce défaut ne te va pas très bien.  
- Ah oui, et porc ne les pas pour toi non plus ?!?  
- Moi ? Un porc ? Depuis quand ? Joua-t-il.  
- Depuis toujours on dirait.  
- Um... C'est la première fois, quelqu'un m'appelé de quelque chose faisant référence à un animal. Sauf si tu comptes bête de sexe là dedans, rit-il en me regardant presque en me suggérant des choses.

Je mis mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule et dus le réajuster plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne me fasse plus mal.  
- Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas t'aider avec ça, me demanda Edward.  
- Non, grognais-je, mon sac est juste un peu lourd, j'ai réussis là.  
- Ahhh… Laissez-moi votre sac, Swan, ria-t-il.

Je resserrai alors mon sac sur mon dos et repartis dans la même direction. Comme je m'en doutais, il me suivit.

-Alors, que fais-tu après l'école ? Demanda-t-il en se replaçant à mes côtés.

Comme s'il croyait que j'allais l'accompagner à quelque part.  
- Eh bien, ta sœur m'a proposé d'aller magasiner un peu pour demain.  
- S'habiller pour quelqu'un de spécial ? Demanda-t-il en me prenant le sac à dos des épaules, même après avoir résisté à mes tentatives de le dissuader.  
- Non, je fais juste accompagner Alice, dis-je.  
-Oh, dit-il, presque déçu.  
- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? J'ai entendu Jasper dire qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avec toi.  
- Jasper et moi avons effectivement quelques plans, mais c'est tout.

-Oh, cool, dis-je en ne voulant pas paraître curieuse malgré le fait que je voulais tout savoir de ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
-Je suppose, il me regarda du coin des yeux avant de laisser apparaître un sourire plus grand que d'habitude sur ses lèvres.  
- Alors ? Es-tu juste un peu enthousiasmé à l'idée de la future soirée ? Demanda Edward.  
-Oh, un peu je suppose.

Je haussai les épaules vu que mes bras étaient remplis des livres qui ne rentraient pas dans mon sac à dos.  
- C'est mieux que rien, je ferai avec, roucoula-t-il.  
- Ok, maintenant, rends-moi mon sac, dis-je en tendant la main pour reprendre ma bandoulière.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
- Edward, ris-je, je dois y aller  
- Tu ne pourrais pas… commença-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.  
Je lui lançai un regard suspect.

- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- N'allons pas au prochain cours ensemble, allons écouter de la musique dans mon auto.  
- Edward, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne-  
- Idée, oui je sais. Mais c'est bon pour la santé de faire l'école buissonnière de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas de papier prouvant ce que je dis, mais crois-moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
Je pensai quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : «Mais…»  
- Bella, arrête d'être une lâche et vis ta vie un peu !  
- Alors, collègue, on brise encore les règles, ris-je pendant qu'il soupirait et qu'il penchait la tête de côté.  
- Bien, bien, finis-je par choisir en levant les mains en signe de reddition.  
- Ok, allons-y.

Il me proposa son coude pour que je m'y tienne, mais je n'en fis rien.  
- Bien ! Soupira-t-il en riant.  
- Les rumeurs courent toujours et sont encore aussi mauvaises, je ne préfèrerais pas.  
- Alors, si les rumeurs étaient inexistantes, tu aurais pris mon coude ?  
- Peut-être, le taquinais-je en mettant mes livres dans mon casier où nous étions arrivés, vu que je n'en aurais finalement pas besoin.

Je laissais mon sac à dos à Edward vu que j'aurais quand même besoin de ces livres.  
-Hmm, dit-il en me jugeant du regard.

Je rougis avant de mettre mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jeans. Edward, me conduisit dans les couloirs, vérifiant toujours qu'il n'y ait pas d'enseignants, s'il y en avait eu, nous aurions tout de suite été expulsés. Dès que nous fûmes dehors, je sentis le vent glacial du fleuve et enroulais mes bras autour de moi pour me protéger, j'avais déjà froid.  
- Tu veux mon sweat-shirt? M'offrit Edward en enlevant déjà son capuchon sa tête.  
- Euh, oui, dis-je tandis qu'il me le tendait.

Je ne croyais pas qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse de ma part vu qu'il me le tendait déjà. Je me jetais sur son sweat l'enfilant à tout vitesse. Je mis mes mains dans les manches qui étaient de toutes évidences, trop grandes pour moi. Il m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et comme je l'avais dit, les manches étaient vraiment trop grandes. Je mis mes mains dans les poches et suivis Edward à son côté.  
Edward ouvrit la portière pour moi et j'entrai dans la voiture toute étonnée qu'il ait ce genre de comportement. Étonnamment, sa voiture était chaude.  
- Bon, soupira-t-il en fermant la portière du côté conducteur où il s'était installé.  
- Alors, dis-je en applaudissant, les mains encore recouvertes de son sweat-shirt.  
- Comment tu trouves le lycée de Forks pour l'instant, me demanda-t-il avec la même légèreté dans la voix que mon père.  
- Bien, les gens sont plutôt sympa, ris-je légèrement.  
- Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aiment bien, malgré les circonstances.  
-Je suppose.  
-Forks est petite, ils doivent bien trouver une forme de divertissement et ils se trouvent que nous sommes, pour l'instant, ce divertissement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, après cette fin de semaine, ils auront tout oublié, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, je lui répondis par un sourire.  
- Tu en sembles si sûr de toi.  
- Eh bien, quand tu es dans la famille Cullen, tu dois être prêt à souvent être sous les feux des projecteurs. C'est soit avec Emmett qui est le capitaine de football et qui à toutes ses fans, Rosalie, pour ce que nous savons tous, elle est superbe à sa façon et elle sort avec Emmett. Ils sont ce qu'on appelle « puissant et populaire, mais agréables et gentils, un peu comme une Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt chose, là ». Alice et Jasper sont ceux qui sont aimé de tous. Ils ne font pas de sport, mais travaillent beaucoup sur les affaires du lycée. Mais Bella, la partie qui m'inquiète le plus est celle me concernant. Mes frères et sœurs font, du genre, le bien, mais moi j'inflige du mal. Je me comporte vraiment mal, je joue avec les émotions des filles, je leur fais vraiment du mal. Il se sentait si mal qu'il se mit à rire sèchement.

Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. C'est moi qui lui ai mis ce sentiment en tête. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un joueur, mais je crois qu'il m'a pris trop au sérieux.

-Bella, je ne faisais pas les choses d'une manière très gentleman comme il le fallait. Je devais tellement me faire des idées avant, toutes ces filles devant moi qui ne disaient rien, n'objectaient pas. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, elles ne disaient rien. Certaines ont même trouvé ma mauvaise conduite en classe drôle, mais tu m'as fait comprendre que ce ne l'était pas du tout. C'était très immature en fait.  
- Edward, tu n'as pas à-  
- Bella, je suis désolé.  
- Edward, sérieusement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi. Peut-être pour d'autres, oui, mais pas pour moi.  
- Mais je le fais, personne n'a semblé incommodé par ce comportement a part toi, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que mes amis les plus proches et je leur ai déjà fait des excuses pour ça. Mais toi, tu as réussis à me convaincre de changer. Bella… il fit une pause le temps de bien choisir ses mots, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Mais j'ai du mal à moi-même comprendre ce quelque chose.  
-Edward, croassais-je, tu ne ressens pas quelque chose pour moi maintenant, okay? Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi et je ne suis pas prête à te le dire. Je vais te le dire un jour, mais pas maintenant. Je suis encore ton amie, mais je ne veux rien de trop personnel dans cette amitié, okay ? Ne cherche rien sur moi pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête à me confier tout de suite, je veux te faire pleinement confiance et je pourrai te le dire.

Je soupirai, me levai et me tournai vers la porte pour pouvoir sortir. J'ouvris la porte et regardais Edward qui me regardait quelque peu confus et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais on pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux. Ça me faisait mal de le voir souffrir et je rajoutai de mon ton le plus clame.  
- Je peux te demander une faveur maintenant ? Lui demandais-je. C'est juste que je me rappelle encore trop la douleur de ces derniers temps, non seulement avec la mort de ma mère, mais surtout le souvenir de la façon dont j'ai été horrible avec elle. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire au revoir et je ne suis toujours pas prête à faire confiance à quelqu'un à 100%. Pas même mon propre père. Et je ne peux pas te faire encore confiance Edward, pas après ce que j'ai fait à ma mère. Je ne me fais même pas confiance à moi-même. Je suis une personne moyenne ici et j'ai été jugée, Edward, sur quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait et non sur ce que j'ai fait subir à la personne à laquelle j'étais le plus proche. Je ne veux pas te faire autant de mal qu'à ma mère, Edward.

La vérité me frappa de plein fouet, je pourrais peut-être passer par-dessus ça grâce à Edward, mais j'avais besoin d'y penser.

- Donne-moi juste quelque temps, j'en ai besoin, dis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne une fraction de seconde avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je ne savais pas que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que le vent glacial fouette mon visage faisant couler encore plus mes larmes.  
- Belle, entendis-je Edward dire, alors qu'il était entrain de courir derrière moi.

Je tournai mon visage dans sa direction quand il m'atteignit.  
-Bella? De quoi parles-tu? Demanda-t-il calmement, ne cherchant pas à faire offensive.  
-Edward, il y a tellement de choses qui se sont produites dans ma vie et que je ne suis pas prête à partager pour le moment. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire si tu entres dans mes pitoyables recherches.  
-Eh bien, j'ai quelques recherches à faire moi aussi.  
-Edward …  
-Bella, railla-t-il. J'essaie d'être une meilleure personne, je pourrais très bien t'aider et puis, tu en fais autant pour moi sans le vouloir.  
-Je ne sais pas, le regardais-je un léger sourire sur les lèvres. On ne peut appeler le fait de te faire mal, aider !  
-Quelle que soit, Swan, dit-il en me poussant et en riant légèrement. Oh, et je peux te donner tout le temps du monde tant que nous soyons toujours amis.  
- Amis, dis-je.

Edward pris ensuite ma main dans la sienne et nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts. Mais la chose la plus importante était le fait que je n'avais pas le goût de retirer ma main de la sienne. Il avait raison, j'avais besoin de réconfort en ce moment et il pourra très bien m'aider pour ça.

Franchement, je ne me sentais plus seule, maintenant que j'avais Edward.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le party

Oh mon dieu ! Je viens devoir avec horreur que cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté pour cette fanfiction et pourtant, vous êtes toujours présent ! Je me suis beaucoup fais dire que mes phrase n'ont pas toujours de sens, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre, il est plutôt long et je l'ai relus à la fin, chose que je fais rarement avant de l'envoyer à ma beta, Elea Telmar. Mais ce chapitre, pour le moment, n'a pas été corriger pour le moment, car je voulais vous le poster avant de partir pour 2 semaines en vacances, qui aurait voulu attendre encore longtemps. Je trouve que les phrases n'ont sont pas si pire, mais si vous voyez une erreur grossière, dites-là moi.

La version corrigé arrivera plus tard, donc ceux qui commenceront la lecture et trouverons ça horrible, revenez dans 3 semaines, ça va être corrigé, mais ce ne doit pas être à crier.

Je remercie tous les reviewers et tout ceux qui ont mis la fanfiction en alerte et dans leur favrosi, les nombres ont carrément doubler depuis le dernier chapitre. Je vais essayer d'en traduire un autre cet été...

Je tiens encore à remercier MegxCullen qui écrit ces beaux chapitres que je ne fais que traduire de la meilleure façon que je peux. Merci encore !

Voilà les réponses aux 32 reviews pour le chapitre précédent :

**Imary**: Désolée pour l'attente, voilà le prochain chapitre.

**Fan2Twilight** : Et oui, un petit rapprochement dans le chapitre suivant, si tu es heureuse de ça, lis ce prochain chapitre, tu sera ravie ! ^^

mel31: Merci beaucoup, si le plaisir de me donner des reviews revient, ne t'en prive pas, j'en serais très contente !

nini : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**lena -lna933-** : Et oui, si tu aimes leur rapprochement, lis ce chapitre, tu seras heureuse !

**caro30** : Oui, moi aussi j'en étais très heureuse quand je l'avais lu la prochaine fois ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**alice1320** : Merci, je ne te fais pas plus attendre pour le chapitre !

**hp-drago** : Oui effectivement, merci pour la review !

**x8-twilight-8x** : Oui, je sais, c'est mignon comme tout, ce chapitre l'est encore plus, je te souhaite donc bonne lecture !

**bellardtwilight**: Merci, je suis désolée encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, je perd souvent la notion du temps ! Mais je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop !

**Mell0208** : Moi aussi je le souhaitais tellement à la première lecture ! Je ne t'arrête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

**Look at the blue sky** : Si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, tu devrais adoré celui-ci, c'est ce qui est arrivé pour moi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu me pardonnes du temps passé entre les chapitres !

newtwilight3... : Merci à toi, voici la suite tant attendue !

gwen : Olallaalalaa... si tu as trouvé l'attente entre les deux derniers chapitres longue, je veux pas savoir comment tu as trouvé le temps long pour avoir celui-ci ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu me pardonnes pour l'attente !

laurie : Je ne crois pas qu'il manque des phrases, mais parfois, les phrases sont un peu longue et je perd le sens entre le début et la fin, mais dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait bien attention, j'espère que ta lecture va bien ce passé !

**Malfoy Funambule** : Merci ! Et voilà la suite !

**zazouisa01** : Merci, je suis désolé de l'attente. Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis que la traductrice, donc je ne peux rien faire pour Jessica, bien que j'aurais voulu. Je crois que l'auteure, lui a préparer quelque chose. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**samy940** : Merci bien, voilà la suite !

Jessy (pour tes deux reviews) : Et bien merci de trouver ma traduction bonne ! Et je suis vraiment désolée pour la grande attente entre chaque chapitre, je fais de mon mieux, mais me décourage parfois trop vite, j'ai besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour me lancer dans la traduction. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres !

twilight-team-edward : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**yayalia** : Sache que je n'abandonne jamais, peut-être que l'attente est longue, mais je suis persévérante et quand je m'ebarque dans quelque chose, je le termine, morte ou vivante ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Ana vampire** : Youpi ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que je suis lente, je n'y peu rien, il faut que tu me donnes de bons coups de pieds au derrière la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture la soeur !

Pauline (Pour tes deux reviews) : Merci pour tout, je fais de mon mieux pour faire de la traduction un texte aussi bien que celui d'origine. Pour l'attente entre les chapitre, cela dépend à chaque fois, je pourrais en poster deux en 1 mois et faire attendre tout le monde un an entre deux chapitres, c'est chiant, je le sais, mais je m'améliore encore et encore en anglais et ça devient plus facile pour moi de traduire. Et que ce soit clair, je n'arrête jamais un projet en cour ! Je suis persévérante et même si je dois me donner des coups dans le derrière pour la terminer, je vais le faire !

Anonyme08: Merci, je ne t'arrête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

**Roselamignone** : Merci et bonne lecture !

**Mel031**: À tout de suite la suite, désolé de l'attente interminable, je suis impardonnable !

**Emma-des-iles-974** : Merci !

**xoxlauxox **: Alors, je suis quelque peu offenser qu'on me pose encore la question, sache que je n'abandonne jamais, je sais que l'Attente est parfois longue, mais je fais de mon mieux pour les posters quand j'y pense. Je vais me donner des coups au derrière pour terminer si j'en ais besoin, mais je vais les terminer !

**Becky1497** : Merci !

**lele64500 **: Merci, voilà la suite que tu attendais !

Bonne Lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le party

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui était, effectivement, le jour du party tant redouté et merde, j'étais nerveuse. Sûrement pas parce qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de monde, ils ne savent sûrement même pas qui je suis, non, plutôt car «j'appartiens» un peu à chacun des groupes présents; tous les deux pensent que je leur appartiens. Le groupe de Jacob ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, après tout c'est lui qui m'avait forcé à choisir. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas vraiment trippant d'être forcée d'«abandonné» certains de mes amis car ils sont en guerre. Ils ne sont pas seulement immatures, mais ils m'épuisent comme ça ne se peut pas. Les deux «groupes» étaient aussi étonnant les uns que les autres. Je n'ai même pas eu une pause pour pouvoir penser à tout cela, ces temps-ci, je suis débordée.

Je pris une des mes nombreuses paires de jeans moulant ainsi qu'une des vieilles chemises de ma mère, elle était bleu marine, dans le style matelot avec un léger décolté. Naturellement, je mis un débardeur blanc en dessous. Je décidai donc de laisser mes cheveux ondulés naturellement, après tout, il va y avoir le vent de la plage. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me maquiller et me préparai à descendre les escaliers. J'étais tellement étourdi que je faillis oublier mon sac à bandoulière que j'avais pris le temps de vider de tous les livres qu'il contenait, après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de prendre de la lecture pour ce soir. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je me rappelai que je n'avais pas pris mes clés et dut rebrousser chemin pour aller les chercher dans ma chambre, mais, comme d'habitude, mes pieds voulurent prendre de l'avance sur moi et ce prirent dans le tapis de l'entrée.

-Bell's, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais papa, dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle que j'avais perdu en m'écrasant au sol. Dire que j'étais déjà étourdie au début !

- Parfait ! Mais peux-tu être un peu plus prudente, s'il te plaît?

- Oui papa ! Riais-je en montant les escaliers pour aller chercher les fameuses clés qui avaient crées cette situation. Heureusement, ce simple rire réussis à me remonté le moral !

J'avais décidé de partir un peu plus tôt juste pour aller à l'école toute seule: en vain. Quand j'arrivai dans le stationnement de l'école, je pus remarquer qu'Edward s'était installé à côté de ma place habituelle. Il était tout seul, comme moi, évidemment. Il sortit de sa voiture quand il m'aperçus, fit le tour de mon camion et alla s'asseoir du côté passager.

- Allô Bella ! Comme tu es belle aujourd'hui !, dit-il m'arrachant un sourire vraiment trop ridicule.

Nous nous mîmes à rire devant sa salutation plutôt boiteuse.

- Tu es si étrange, dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre du côté conducteur.

- Je suis vraiment excité pour ce soir ! J'ai vraiment hâte.

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je.

- Vraiment, vraiment. Je peux te le dire. Tu me sembles plus éclatante aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-il en me fixant, mais pas de son regard si mystérieux habituelle. Ça ne paraissait pas tant que ça, mais je savais qu'il essayait de flirter. Il ne lâcherait donc pas l'affaire !

- Bien, d'accord alors, soupirais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je suis actuellement assis dans ma voiture avec un gars qui se croit plus «puissant» que les autres, déjà à une heure plutôt spéciale du matin en attendant que l'école commence et je dois surmonter ça pour le reste de la journée.

- Ouch ! Swan, tes paroles me blessent.

- Quoi ? Dis-je essayant de ne pas lui faire remarquer mes sentiments.

- Premièrement, ne pense pas que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit hier et deuxièmement, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais commence à faire le compte à rebours des minutes avant le début des cours, dans lesquelles j'en ais deux avec toi. Fais que… est-ce que je vais finir par m'amuser avec ma partenaire de labo ou je vais être pris avec une partenaire de labo qui à les yeux coller à l'horloge et qui va me laisser faire tout le travail tout seul ? J'espère que tu donneras ton meilleur Bella !

Je ne lui répondit pas, mais sourit sur la façon dont son visage était devenu espiègle.

- Attends, alors j'avais raison ! Dit-il en croissant ses bras, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- Raison à propos de quoi, Cullen ?

- Tu regardes toujours l'heure, car tu attends avec impatience que l'école termine pour aller au party avec moi. Tu as beau me dire non, tu n'es pas si futée ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Ne te flatte pas trop dans le sens du poil ! Et puis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir, je suis sûr que ça va finir en catastrophe.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bien, il se trouve que j'ai été informé d'un certain quelque chose qui c'était passé en toi et Jacob, me protégeais-je.

- Qui te l'a dit, me demanda-t-il, catégoriquement.

- J'ai mes sources. Et pour ton renseignement, Jacob s'avère être un de mes amis. En fait, était mon ami. Et sérieusement, j'espère que tu n'es pas comme lui, car il m'a demandé de choisir, chose très difficile et pénible à faire. Il me poussait à choisir et me rajoutait de la pression, chose que j'haïs encore plus, ajoutais-je immédiatement devant l'expression de tristesse qui était apparu dans le visage d'Edward et qui fut vite remplacer par une expression, neutre et impénétrable.

- Jacob Black t'a demandé de choisir ? Me demanda-t-il en feignant être malade, humoristiquement. Une des choses qui font parti de la «dominance» masculine.

- Peut-être, répondis-je.

- Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Oh, peut importe. Ça n'a pas tant d'importance que ça, tu es tout aussi immature que lui.

- Ouin, peut-être. Mais si c'est moi qui t'aurais demandé de choisir… rajouta-t-il.

Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux en ce moment. Comment pouvait-il être sérieux alors que je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas reparler de ce moment et maintenant il voulait me le refaire vivre ? Les hommes peuvent être vraiment idiot des fois.

- Tu es sérieusement incroyable, dis-je en sortant de mon camion.

Je ne savais pas si les portes de l'école étaient ouvertes, mais je m'en foutais un peu. Je voulais juste m'éloigner avant d'attraper la maladie qu'est les garçons.

- Bella, reviens ! Je suis vraiment trop stupide, s'il te plaît, arrête, m'appelait Edward.

- Sérieusement, vous me rappelez quand vous aurez passé par-dessus ça. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tous les deux en chicane que vous devez me traîner dans vos absurdités !

- Absurdités ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que j'appelle ce que vous faites, vous, les gars.

- Come on, Bella. Ça ne ressemble pas à ça!

- Non, ça n'y ressemble pas ! Je vais juste refuser de participer à cette idiote de fête qui risque de tournée à la guerre après seulement 10 minutes et car si j'y allais je voudrais sûrement partir rapidement de cette fête pour plusieurs raisons comme le fait que je risque d'êtres embarquer dans une de vos idioties de guerre.

- Ça veut dire que tu décides de ne pas y aller ?

-Edward ! Il y a pleins de points en plus que je ne t'ai pas nommé ! Mais peut importe, j'ai fini de discuter. Ça n'a pas d'importance, soupirais-je, Jacob est déjà furieux contre moi car je lui ais dis que je choisirais le côté qui, supposément, ne me ferais pas choisir.

Je passai ma main sur mon front, complètement désespérée.

- Ah, Bella, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Je n'aurais pas dit tout cela. Je suis vraiment désolé, viens ici, ordonna Edward en ouvrant ses bras pour que je puisse m'y réfugier

Je marchai vers lui un air batailleur sur le visage et refusant l'offre d'un bon câlin.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, lui et moi n'aurions même pas du te demander de faire un choix.

-Ouais, ouais ! Mais bon, tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait non plus. La curiosité tue les chats. J'imagine que les femmes aussi.

Je reculai, mettant de la distance entre Edward et moi.

- Bella, je te promets d'essayer de faire de cette nuit la plus parfaite possible. Mais, je dois te le dire tout de suite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me bagarrer avec Jacob. Ça arrive tous les mois. Je ne peux faire une exception maintenant. Mais c'était comme ça avant que tu arrives, fais que…

- Ouais, j'ai compris ce principe. Je vais juste être le plus loin possible à ce moment.

- Come on Bella ! Je sais comme tu aimes me regarder !

- Ouais… bon…J'ai pensé à ça. Peut-être… Considérant que je ne peux tabasser Jacob vu la différence de grandeur, je vais te laisser faire, souris-je et Edward a légèrement rit de mon humour boiteux.

- Je vais faire tout pour que ça se déroule bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il.

- J'espère que tu ne feras rien de stupide.

- Rien de stupide du tout! Il n'a jamais vraiment frappé de personnes, donc aucun risque qu'un professeur ou autres unités parentales ne voient quelque chose d'étranges et qu'ils s'en mêlent. Un oeil au beurre noir ou un nez en sang ne dérange pas trop, mais les yeux au beurre noir sont facilement camouflable et les nez en sang ne durent que quelques temps, me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil. Oh ! Et les lèvres fendues, coupées ou quelque chose du genre arrivent parfois à Jacob, mais ça ne fait aucune grande affaire, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, oui, c'est pas si graves, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver et à prendre les places de stationnement autour de nous. Edward et moi sommes donc allé s'assoir dans sa Volvo. Quand Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent, nous nous assîmes tous sur le capot de nos voitures. Finalement, la cloche à sonné et nous nous sommes tous aventuré léthargiquement dans le corridor en direction de nos cours. Edward m'a suivis jusqu'à mon casier et quand il partit vers le sien, il me déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

J'entendis alors Jessica dire une moquerie à ses amis à propos de moi, mais je l'ignorai et restai cacher dans mon coin vu que, évidemment, j'avais rougit à cause du baiser. Mais Jessica et moi ne nous parlons plus vraiment, surtout que tout le monde est au courant de notre «affront», mais comment aurait-on pu qualifier notre relation d'avant? De l'amitié ? Je ne crois pas. Une relation plutôt étrange je dois dire.

La première moitié de la journée à passé, j'attendais Edward après ma quatrième période, car à chaque fois, il était là, à m'attendre, mais cette fois, il était absent. 5 minutes s'écoulèrent, je décidai alors d'aller à mon casier me demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas prit la peine de se montrer. Ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça qu'il ne soit pas venu, ce n'était pas la première fois, seulement, il ne m'oubliait jamais à l'heure du lunch. Pas un seul jour il n'avait pas été présent à cette heure. Mais bon, outre cela, j'ai perdu 5 minutes d'heure de dîner. Parfois, dans la vie de certaines personnes, ces 5 minutes sont d'importance cruciale. Mais pas pour moi, alors, pourquoi me plains-je ? Je marchai jusqu'à la cafétéria où je me pris une orange et un paquet de chips. Je n'avais pas faim pour le moment. J'allai m'assoir à notre table et fut accueilli par Emmett qui jeta une pomme dans mon plateau.

-Tu dois manger plus, plaisanta-t-il en regardant l'absence de repas sur mon plateau.

Je pris la pomme qu'il m'avait si gracieusement donné et prit une croqué dedans.

- Merci, Em !

- Alors, Bella, excitée à propos de ce soir ? Pépia Alice pendant qu'elle enfournait une bouchée de salade dans sa bouche.

- Bofff… je ne sais pas, dis-je sans enthousiasme.

- Allez come on ! Tu dois sûrement être capable de sortir quelque chose de mieux que «bofff…» alors que la moitié des filles ici présentes seraient prête à te trancher la gorge de jalousie, ajouta Rose.

- Jalouse de quoi ? Demandais-je.

- De ta _date_, voyons ! _(_N/T: Je cherchais un meilleur mot que le mot originel, _date_, mais le mot rendez-vous me semblait pas à sa place)

- Oh non ! Edward est juste… répondis-je en cherchant un meilleur mot pour qualifier cela.

- Ta _date_, dis le concerné qui arrivait par derrière et qui s'asseyait pour l'instant sur la chaise vide à ma gauche.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, riais-je faux.

- Je ne le suis pas ? Répéta-t-il.

- Et bien, commençais-je en essayant de trouver des mots qui ne le blesserait pas, mais pourquoi devrais-je l'épargner, il sait ce qu'il est pour moi. Il me semble bien avoir dis: Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme une _date… date_, Bella. Mais, je t'accompagne, non ?

- Ouais, maugréais-je.

- Alors je suis ta _date_ et toi la mienne, dit-il en souriant plus largement.

- Argh ! Peu importe comment tu nommes ça. Et bien, j'espère seulement que si elles ont à me tuées qu'elles le fassent avant ce soir pour que je sois épargné de cette sortie, dis-je ensuite à Alice en ramenant le sujet des supposé filles jalouses de moi.

- Arrête d'être si négative Bella Swan ou je me trouve une autre _date_, me taquina Edward.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je, faignant l'enthousiasme.

Pour être complètement honnête, si Edward décide d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, il devrait commencer a attiré leur attention. Bien que parfois, Edward peut être complètement agaçant, c'est un bon ami comme Alice, mais je ne sais pas si je serais prête à le partager.

-D'accord, je vais en trouver une nouvelle tout de suite, commença-t-il en se levant avant que je ne agrippe par le bras.

- Non.

- Je sais que tu veux y aller avec moi, mais tu ne peux pas tout avoir, dit-il en souriant encore plus.

- Bien, va chercher ton autre idiote de _date_, dis-je pas du tout préparer à ce qu'il aille en chercher une et me la mette dans la face

Je le poussai loin de moi, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu car il resta prêt de moi, un sourire timide sur le visage.

- Bella ?

- Quoi Edward.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au party de ce soir ? À nouveau, toussota-t-il.

- D'accord, tu es chanceux que je sois de bonne humeur, souris-je.

- Je suis vraiment chanceux, merci, dit-il en me poussant légèrement l'épaule.

- Peu importe Cullen, le temps pour dîner est maintenant terminé, dis-je en me levant de mon siège.

Le reste de la journée fut normal, bien qu'Alice me força (car elle me suivit jusqu'à chez moi) à laisser ma voiture chez moi, rappeler à Charlie que je passe la nuit là-bas et d'apporter mes vêtements préférées, ce qui donne pas grand chose. Et aussi, le peu de maquillage que je possède. Plus un oreiller, car je préfère utiliser le mien que celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bon, dit Alice en ce glissant sur le siège du conducteur alors que je m'asseyais sur le siège passager. Ceinture de sécurité, sourit-elle.

Elle enclencha alors le CD du groupe The All-American Rejects et sortit de notre petite cour (toujours en voiture).

- Alice, que faites-vous à ces party à La Push, demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je le savais que tu me demanderais ça, me sourit-elle en tournant à un virage. Tu es réellement nerveuse ?

- Et bien, Edward m'a dit qu'il y avait des bagarres et j'ai déjà assez de stress à devoir choisir entre vous et les Quileutes, soupirais-je.

- Ouais, j'aurais du savoir que ces choses seraient inconfortable pour toi. Et bien, si Edward et Jacob commence à se battre pour quelque chose, vient me voir ou va voir Jasper. Ou Rosalie, évidemment. Mais tout devrait être correcte, me sourit-elle encore une fois mettant fin à ses conseils.

- Bon, et bien, c'est rassurant. Je sais pas, j'ai juste le feeling que ma nuit ne se passera pas aussi bien que pour tout le monde, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ça va bien ce passer, tout va bien ce passer ! Termina-t-elle en me lançant un regard d'encouragement.

Le reste du trajet consista à écouter la chanson _Give you hells_ et chanter avec Ty. (N/T: Tyson Ritteur, chanteur du groupe)

Nous arrivâmes finalement à sa maison et je supposai que nous serions seules vu que les autres voitures n'étaient pas dans le garage.

- Où est tout le monde ?

- Bien, Emmett et Edward sont aller avec Jasper faire dieu sait quoi, et Rosalie est chez elle, elle voulait se préparer là-bas et tenait à le faire. J'ai deviner qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas la permission de faire autre chose avant d'aller au party si elle voulait y passer toute la nuit. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, dit-elle pendant que nous sortions de la voiture.

- Oh, d'accord, dis-je simplement.

-Okay Bell's, allons se préparer, cria-t-elle en agrippant ma main et me traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, sans même arrêter pour manger une collation.

La collation n'était sûrement pas à l'horaire. Et je suis sûr que je n'aurais même pas le droit d'en demander une.

- Allez, assis, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Donc, j'ai fit ce qu'elle m'a demandé et m'assit sur son lit.

- D'accord, voyons ce que nous avons ici, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même alors qu'elle fouillait dans le linge que j'avais apporté. Elle en lançait par dessus son épaule, j'imagine que ceux-ci ne ferait pas l'affaire. Ils partirent tous par-dessus son épaule jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur ma paire de skinny sombre et délavée.

- Et bien, Bella, c'est la seul chose de décent dans ce sac. Donc, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en souriant encore plus et en se dirigeant vers son dressing à deux portes.

Oh boy, nous y voilà !

-Belllllaaaaa! Chanta-t-elle alors que j'entendais ses sautillements sur le sol de son dressing.

Elle me lança ce que je supposai être une chemise. Je l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je.

- C'est ce qu'ils appellent un kimono crochet, dit-elle en secouant la tête, sous mon ignorance, elle me reprit le kimono des mains.

- Ce n'est pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour cela, on va s'occuper premièrement de ta coiffure et du maquillage et, ensuite, des vêtements, dit-elle en me traînant vers sa salle de bain ou elle avait une coiffeuse (N/T: Le meuble là) où elle avait tout son maquillages et ses produits.

Plus tard…

- Okay, Bella, je vais mettre la touche finale, et…

Elle plaça la dernière bobépine.

- … Finis ! Sourit-elle en me regardant sous toutes les coutures. Les vêtements ! Va t'habiller ! Continua-t-elle en me poussant à l'extérieur de la salle de bain où elle s'enferma, sûrement pour s'occuper de son propre maquillage et de sa coiffure.

Je m'habillai comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je mis mes jeans et regardai à nouveau le haut. _(N/T: Bella à la même coiffure et le même haut que sur le lien sur le profil de l'auteure, chercher __**MegxCullen**__ et vous trouverez)_ Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Mais bon, j'enlevai le chandail que je portais en ce moment, le jetai sur la pile avec le reste de mon linge et mis celui qu'Alice m'avait passé. J'attendais qu'Alice sorte de la salle de bain pour que je puisse aller me regarder dans le miroir, quand je me rappelai qu'elle m'avait dit en avoir un très grand dans son dressing, alors je mis rendis pour me vérifier. Je remarquai alors que la chemise n'était finalement pas si laide que ça. Le décolté semblait un peu trop grand, mais ça équilibrait le tout.

Et toute ma confiance disparu quand Rosalie rentra dans la chambre. Elle portait une haut rose personnalisée qui s'attachait autour du cou, un sweetshirt par-dessus et elle portait une paire de pantalon qu'elle avait roulé plus haut pour qu'ils deviennent trois/quart. Juste ces cheveux était magnifiques avec ses vagues d'or qui pourraient faire envie à toutes les filles. Je la regardai de loin et me suis timidement assise.

-Bella, tu es merveilleuse ! Dit-elle toute excitée.

Elle marcha jusqu'à moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Elle prit une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Et tes cheveux ! Wow ! J'adore leur couleur.

Mes cheveux n'étaient rien à comparé au sien.

- Alice ! Appela Rosalie alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

Elle portait une jolie robe d'été jaune avec des accents blancs. Ses cheveux étaient naturellement dans tous les sens, comme d'habitude. _(N/T: Le lien de la robe d'Alice est aussi sur le profil de l'auteure, __**MegxCullen**__) _Maintenant, nous n'avions juste à attendre que les garçons reviennent de leur je ne sais quoi d'expédition pour pour nous chercher. Avec un peu de chance, Edward et moi n'aurions pas à être seul dans la voiture et les autres embarqueraient avec nous. Mais bon, si je voulais partir plus tôt, il nous faudrait deux voitures au moins et Alice pourrait aller me porter chez moi comme elle l'a promis si je ne mis plaît pas.

- Okay, Bella, laisse-moi le temps de me mettre un peu d'ombre à paupière brillante et nous pourrons descendre attendre dans le salon, dit-elle.

Après 10 minutes d'attente, les gars sont finalement arrivés.

- Wow, Bella, tu es parfaite ! Me dit Edward en me regardant fixement quand il est entré dans le salon.

Je rougis et le remerciai.

- Toi aussi ? Sortis-je alors comme une question parce que je ne voyais pas de différence dans son linge actuelle à celui d'avant.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai du me faire habillé comme ça alors que lui n'a rien de changer. Les filles doivent tellement plus se faire remarquer par les garçons… !

-Haa… wow Bella, ça change de d'habitude, merci, dit-il en souriant et en ce dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tout le monde le suivit alors j'ai compris que nous partions.

-Okay, Rosie et moi prenons ma jeep.

Rosalie gémit alors qu'Emmett n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase. Rosalie voulait sûrement prendre sa voiture. On entendait déja leurs petites querelles de couple

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Edward, penses-tu que nous devrions prendre des voitures séparées ? Demanda Alice

- J'imagine que ce serait plus facile, si certains veulent partir avant d'autres, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. Viens Bella, me dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Je ne le suivis pas. Je ne sais pas si je devais y aller avec lui ou avec Alice. C'est sûr qu'il est ma supposé _date_, mais est-ce que ça implique que je monte en voiture avec lui. Mais peu importe, Edward revint sur ces pas et me prit la main quand il remarqua que je ne le suivais pas.

- Avec moi, ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward essai de me chatouiller et tombe, par hasard, sur le coin où je suis la plus chatouilleuse, dans mon cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille.

-Edward ! M'écriais-je en riant avec lui.

- Ohh… Quelqu'un est chatouilleuse de cet endroit ! Souria-t-il.

- Et bien, considérant le fait que tu l'as fait, tu devais déjà savoir que j'étais chatouilleuse à cet endroit, dis-je en claquant sa main pour plaisanter.

- J'aime quand tu rougis, dit-il, tout à coup faisant que je rougisse encore plus.

- Et ton rire et ton sourire. Chaque fois que j'en suis honoré, je suis content.

Je le regardai, confuse de ses précédentes confessions.

- Ouais, okay Cullen, dis-je en secouant ma tête avec un léger rire.

Il fit un geste avec sa main vers moi, souriant, comme pour me prouver ces précédents dires.

- Peux-tu arrêter ? Dis-je alors que je regardais fixement la route.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air suffisant, il savait parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler.

- Je peux voir clairement que tu me regardes et ce, depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Eh bien, tu es tellement belle, Bella, que je n'y peux rien ! Dit-il en plaisantant d'un ton très taquin.

- Mon dieu que tu peux être énervant Cullen ! Ris-je de nouveau alors que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire face à son humeur si ridiculement heureuse.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si agaçant pour toi !

- Bin, tu l'es, alors mets-y fin ! Lui souris-je alors qu'il me faisait un clin d'oeil.

Après quelques minutes de silence complet entrecoupée de sourire discret, nous arrivâmes finalement à un party qui avait déjà prit vie.

- Wow, dis-je pendant qu'Edward m'ouvrait la portière de la voiture et que je sortais.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais été à un party avant ? Me demanda-t-il en me taquinant, bien qu'il ne savait pas que je n'avais jamais été à des fêtes de ce genre.

- Non, dis-je en ne le regardant pas, mais regardant la plage et toutes les voitures faisant la course pour qui va avoir le stationnement dans le parking ainsi que le gars qui cri «WHOO PARTY !» à toutes les deux secondes à partir de sa voiture.

Edward me tendis mon cardigan brun en cas où j'aurais froid quand la nuit serait arrivée. Je le mis sur mon bras et Edward enroula ma taille de son bras. Je rougis instantanément et vis certaines filles me lancées un regard de la mort et d'autres, me sourire. Peut-être que, pour une fois, une fille sera capable de ne pas sauter aux conclusions. Et pourquoi les autres pensent-elle que j'appartiens à Edward ? Je suis juste très près de lui.

De toute façon, le party était complètement fou ! Des barils de boissons étaient roulés par des gars plutôt musclés, et des filles les suivaient en sautillant et criant après… ceux que je suppose être leur petit ami, pour qu'ils aillent plus vite et gagne ce que j'imagine être une course. Il y avait aussi des concours de boissons partout et ont attendant des chants comme « Iglooo ! Iglooo ! Iglooo !» et ainsi de suite. Il y avait aussi de ces groupes plus rafraîchissant qui riaient et souriaient suite à leurs conversations. Edward fut accueillit par tout le monde, il en tapait 5 par ici, se faisait posé des questions par-là par je ne sais qui et du monde qui ne disait que «Eh Edward !»

- Eh, Bella, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda soudainement Edward alors que nous nous promenions après une conversation avec un gars et quelques uns de ses amis.

- Euhh…dis-je en le regardant, ouais, ouais pourquoi pas, dis-je en hochant la tête.

- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite, reste ici, dit-il alors que je hochais la tête de nouveau et qu'il s'enfuyait.

Je restai toute seule à attendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'appelle dans mon dos.

- Bella ! Hé ! Dit une voix que je connaissais.

- Héééé Jacob, dis-je en traînant le hé.

Je roulai mes yeux et me tournai face à lui en plaquant un sourire dans mon visage.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais finalement, sourit-il.

- Et bien, je l'ai fait, dis-je en riant faussement.

- Tu es venu avec qui ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Elle est avec moi, dit soudainement Edward qui arriva derrière moi et me passa une cannette de coke.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, ricana Jacob.

- Hé Jacob, si tu ne veux avoir le crâne défoncé plutôt que d'habitude, tu ferais mieux de laissé Bella et moi tranquille, l'avertis Edward.

Je le regardai subitement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bien, ne va pas croire que je m'en vais à cause de ta menace, t'as tout faut. Je m'en vais car je ne veux pas commencer cette confrontation devant Bella. Et je ne voudrais pas t'embarrasser, dit Jacob de façon arrogante.

- Peu importe, dégage d'ici, gamin, dit Edward d'un ton ennuyé.

- Bye Bella, dit Jacob avec le même ton arrogant avant de se retournée et de partir ailleurs.

- Comment cela se fait-il que toi, plus que quiconque, ne boit pas d'alcool ? Demandais-je en changeant de sujet, prévenante, avant qu'Edward ne relance Jacob.

Il fit un petit bruit et me souris de son plus beau sourire, mon préféré. Je n'eus pas à me forcé pour sourire devant lui, comme pour Jacob.

- Eh bien, j'étais vraiment accès sur l'alcool jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une fille très, très spécial, dis Edward juste avant de ce pencher vers moi et de me chuchoter, blagueur, je vais te confier un petit quelque chose. Et bien, cette fille, je l'apprécie réellement, et pour plusieurs raison, je sens ce sentiment étrange qui fait que je veux faire de mon mieux pour lui prouver que je suis un type bien et lui montrer combien elle compte pour moi, termina-t-il en baissant son regard dans le mien, le sien brillait.

- Alors, je vais te dire quelque chose, cette fille dont tu parles, ouais, et bien, elle est très impressionnée, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude et hochai la tête en lui souriant légèrement.

Edward prit ma canette et l'ouvrit pour moi.

- Bella, Edward! Vous étiez là !

Je me retournai après avoir descendu mon coke de mes lèvres pour voir Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett qui marchait vers nous.

- Enfin ! Où étiez-vous allé ? Demanda Jasper en pointant Edward.

- Dans les alentours, répondit Edward.

- Donc, Bella, tu aimes la fête ? Demanda Emmett, l'excitation ce lisait dans son visage et je pourrais presque dire que cet expression-là était sur son visage tout les jours de party.

- Je…

- Jacob a déjà commencé à nous marcher sur les pieds, m'interrompis Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai, froissée.

- Ahhh… je vois. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le combat ! C'est la meilleure partie de la soirée, ajouta Emmett.

- Eh bien, à ce moment, je vais m'en aller, dis-je, un peu déçue qu'il pense tous à ça.

Edward tourna vivement sa tête vers moi et me regarda.

- Tu ne vas pas m'encourager ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton qui sonnait sincèrement déçu.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais non plus planifié le regarder.

- Bella, -

- Edward, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas voir ça, dis-je en essyant de faire passer le reste de ma phrase par mon regard, mais il ne sembla que plus triste.

- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas le voir, je crois que je ne pourrais rien dire pour te faire changer d'avis, dit Edward en se grattant le derrière de tête et en regardant au sol.

- Je jure que si, cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre avec qui vous vous battiez j'aurais sûrement regardé, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa joue, mais ses yeux reflétait encore de la colère.

- Ouais, okay, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

J'enlevai ma main de sa joue et regardai Alice qui haussa les épaules

- Hé, Bella, as-tu besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, me demanda soudainement Rosalie avec un regard significatif.

- Je… je crois? Dis-je alors que ça sortait plus comme une question de ma bouche.

- Allons-y, dit-elle en prenant ma main.

- Edward. (il tourna le regard vers moi) Je vais revenir, d'accord, affirmais-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Dix pas plus tard.

- Bella, écoute ! Toute la semaine, il a été tellement excité de savoir que quelqu'un, quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, serait dans le coin pour l'encourager à ce moment. Pas qu'il n'en a besoin, mais quand même, sourit-elle sur un ton désespérée.

- Il y a pleins de personnes qui l'encourage ! Gémis-je, désespérée

- Bella, il veut que tu sois cette personne spécial, Edward aime savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va pouvoir essuyer le sang de ses blessures, mettre une compresse froide où il a des ecchymoses, non pas qu'il soit si blessé que ça par Jacob, mais il aime savoir qu'il aura quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, pour faire qu'il se sente mieux, et il a trouvé beaucoup de ça en toi. Tu es sa couverture Bella, et tu ne peux croire comment Edward se sent mieux quand tu es là.

- Il y a pleins de filles qui pourrait devenir sa «couverture», défendis-je

- Bella, elles ne sont pas tous le temps autour de lui, et puis, il était du genre «une fille par jour», mais plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Il t'apprécie réellement, vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward plus heureux que ces temps-ci Bella. Si tu prenais le temps de le regarder, tu verrais combien c'est important pour lui que tu sois là, me dit-elle, les yeux doux.

- Argh ! Rose, je ne sais juste pas ! Je ne pense, que je ne serrais juste pas capable de voir quelqu'un donné un coup de poing à Edward et… et -

- AHA ! Donc, tu ne t'inquiètes pas du tout pour Jacob, tu ne veux juste pas Edward se fasse faire du mal.

Je rougis.

- Toi et ta petite façade, ajouta-t-elle en me bousculant sur le côté et en riant. Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Fait juste regarder, et si cela devient trop mauvais pour Edward, tu essaieras de comprendre qu'il veut juste vous donnez une chance.

- Mon dieu ! D'accord, dis-je en riant.

- Oui ! Edward va être si contente ! Dit-elle en reprenant ma main et en me trainant de nouveau vers le groupe au pas de course.

Rendu proche d'Edward, elle me poussa exprès et je fis quelques grands pas avant d'attendre une chute qui ne vint pas car Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi.

- Fais attention Bella, me dit-il avec un doux sourire, bien qu'il fût toujours triste.

- Euhh… ouais, Edward, écoute, j'ai changé d'avis.

La lueur dans ses yeux se ralluma légèrement.

- À propos de quoi ?

- Je suppose que je vais regarder, dis-je prudemment. Et si tu me veux vraiment présente et bien je pourrai aussi te laver le visage quand chacun retourne dans son coin, si vous le faites, souris-je grandement.

Son regard c'est mis à carrément briller et il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et nous fit tourner

- Whooaaa… Edward… j'ai mal au coeur, sortis-je d'une voix bizarre.

- Désolé, désolé Bella, dit-il en me reposant au sol, mais gardant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je suppose que je faisais la bonne chose. Je lui lançai un sourire très sincère et l'attirai plus près de moi pour une étreinte. Mais pour quelques raisons, cette étreinte était différente. Edward me tenait différemment, plus serré, plus affectueusement. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'était pas mal, peut-être gênant, mais… je ne sais juste pas. Nous nous détachâmes, mais il garda un bras autour de ma taille, comme d'habitude, mais m'embrassa le front avant de commencer une conversation. Je rougis et regardai Alice qui rayonnait de bonheur pour moi et me lançait de grands sourires. Jasper me regardait en me souriant aussi. Je souris à mon tour, d'un sourire plutôt confus je l'avoue. Ces nouvelles sensations, qui viennent juste d'arriver dans mon coeur, et bien, c'était comme être au chaud… Mais ce n'était pas des sentiments que je ne voulais pas. . . À chaque fois que je regardais Edward, il me souriait et mon coeur battait plus vite, et quand il s'éloignait, je voulais qu'il revienne vers moi. Je ne voulais même pas qu'il se déplace d'un pouce. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, je voulais tellement être juste amie avec Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve être quelqu'un de différent, mais c'était mauvais de ma part de l'obliger à changer. Mais il voulait, de moi, et ça me faisait sentir comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie. J'étais celle pour qui il a voulu être quelqu'un de meilleur. Pour moi. Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne tout en ne le regardant pas. De ma vue périphérique, j'ai vu qu'il m'a regardé, surpris, mais avec un sourire grandissant dans le visage.

Je fis par exprès pour ne pas montrer que je le surveillai lui et prétendis être super concentré dans ma conversation avec Alice et Rosalie. Edward serra ma main pour avoir mon attention, donc je serai forcé de le regarder… Je me retournai.

- Tu veux aller te promener ? Me nous retirant déjà de notre petit groupe.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Donc, tu n'avais jamais été dans un party avant celui-là, de toute ta vie ? Demanda-t-il alors que nous passions entre chacun et ayant des étincelles de chaque conversation.

Edward leva son bras et le passai autour de mes épaules, nos mains toujours liées.

- Non, je n'y ais jamais vraiment été. À Phoenix, même avec les enfants, ça se résume à alcool, drogues et encore alcool. Donc si on m'y traînait, je m'assisai dans un coin et regardait les gens faire et ça devenait vite ennuyant, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ouais, ça du sens. Qui voudrait aller à un party où il sait qu'il n'aura pas de conversations avec quelqu'un? Dit-il en ce penchant vers moi, jusqu'à avoir qu'un pouce entre nos visages.

- Exactement, ajoutais-je en tournant mon visage et en regardant en avant.

Edward secoua un peu sa tête et regarda en avant à son tour.

- Donc, est-ce que c'est plus supportable ?

- Oui, et même très en fait.

Nous marchions et passâmes à côté d'un cooler qui appartenait sûrement à la gang qui était proche de la fontaine. Edward me prit un coke real quick _(N/T: J'ai pas trouver d'expression pour le traduire)_, donc pour l'ouvrir, je devrai lâchai sa main, mais il le fit une nouvelle fois pour moi, d'une seule main.

- Bien, j'en suis heureux alors. Mais Bella, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose… je -

- Ahhh… Mais c'est mon Cullen préféré ! Dit-il d'une voix très sarcastique.

Jacob. Il venait tout juste t'interrompre quelque chose que j'étais sûr était bien !

- Jacob, dit Edward en hochant la tête avant de nous diriger vers une autre direction.

Mais une main main chaude attrapa mon avant-bras. Je me défis de cette prise sur moi rapidement.

- Bella, pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi pour une promenade ? Je pourrais te montrer la plage, m'offrit Jacob avec un sourire méprisant dans le visage.

Je savais qu'il ne demandait ça que pour agacer Edward

- Non. Je suis avec Edward, lui dis-je tranquillement.

Je regardai Edward qui semblait furieux.

- Va-t-en Jacob, lui dit Edward.

Mais Jacob l'ignora.

-Allez, Bella, vient bébé, dit-il en réessayant d'agripper mon avant-bras, mais je l'évitai et me collai instinctivement plus contre Edward.

Edward resserra son bras autour de moi, plus protecteur.

- Elle ne veut visiblement pas de ton attention là, alors pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber ? Dit Edward en essayant de cacher sa colère.

- Oh et bien, tout le monde sait que Bella me veut moi. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas blesser tes sentiments, pauvre Edward, dit-il en me faisant des clins d'oeil.

Le bras d'Edward qui était autour de mes épaules partit et Edward avança d'un pas.

- Jacob, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai averti, dit Edward.

- Ouhh…. J'ai si peur ! Écoute, Bella, quand tu t'ennuieras avec ce minable, pourquoi ne pas m'appeler ? Je vais te faire passer de biens meilleurs moments !

- Tu sais Jacob, cette petite façade « Je suis un dur» te fait vraiment ressembler à un abruti. Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas dans ton trou, tu deviens vraiment fatiguant, crachais-je.

- Ohh… bagarreuse… J'aime cette Bella, répondit Jacob d'une voix qu'il supposait séduisante.

Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, tout ce passa très vite. Je fus tiré par l'arrière par Emmett juste avant qu'Edward n'avance rapidement et lance son poing dans la face de Jacob. Quand je pus finalement revenir vers Edward, je vis Jacob, avec le nez en sang, aucune chance qu'il ne soit pas cassé.

- Awww… le pauvre petit Eddie va se battre pour sa petite, petite amie ? Plaisanta Jacob d'un humour que personne de nous ne trouva drôle.

Les narines d'Edward bougèrent, il était furieux. J'étais fâchée, moi aussi, je déteste la façon dont il a parlé de moi. Je déteste ce Jacob !

- Non, Bella peut définitivement se battre dans ses propres batailles, du moins, verbalement, dit Edward en ce tournant vers moi et en me souriant calmement, dès que son visage se retourna vers Jacob, il retrouva son expression furieuse. Mais quand il vient de petits garçons qui ne voit les femmes que comme des pièces de viandes, il n'y a que les coup de pieds au cul donner par un vrai homme qui marche..

- Et, où est ce vrai homme en ce moment ?

- Ton nez vient de ce faire casser par lui, ajouta Rosalie.

À ce moment-là, chacun regardait vers ici. Certains ont crié pour encourager Edward, quelques uns pour Jacob.

- C'était un coup bon marché, Barbie, ricana Jacob.

- Ferme ta gueule la princesse ! Lança un autre gars de la réserve à l'adresse de Rose.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout a commencé, quand Emmett c'est lancé sur le gars pas très intelligent qui était allé insulter Rosalie et quand Jacob s'était relancée sur Edward.

20 minutes plus tard, le combat était finit. Jacob a cédé quand il eut assez de coupures et de bleus d'où le sang sortait. Edward avait une coupure juste au dessus de son sourcil et avec la lèvre fendue. Quand Jacob parti littéralement en courant, Edward se retourna vers moi en souriant d'un sourire à couper le souffle. Je courus vers lui et il m'enveloppa dans ses bras. Je me détachai de lui et commencé à essuyer ses coupures avec le linge qu'Alice m'avait donné. Il tressailli une fraction de seconde avant d'essayer de le cacher. Je lui souris et essuyai ces blessures encore quelques fois. Et pendant ce temps, Edward avait garder son regard sur moi, un de ces regards… je ne pouvais dire lequel. Il me sourit et ses yeux verts ne cessèrent de me couver.

- Tu veux qu'on continu notre marche ? Me dit-il en riant.

Je secouai ma tête et acquiesçai. Je me penchai et ramassé son chandail au col V qui était sur le sol du «champ de bataille», le secouai et lui rendit.

- Merci, dit-il en le lançant sur son épaule.

Ais-je mentionner le tonique musculaire d'Edward ? C'est si horriblement tentant. Je pouvais à peine respirer quand je le regardais. Edward plaça un bras autour de moi et me colla à lui. Nous continuâmes à marcher, sans vraiment dire quelque chose.

Nous nous assîmes face à l'eau, regardant le couché du soleil. Edward avait prévue une grande serviette/couverture pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous coucher sur le sable. J'étais assise les jambes croisées et lui c'était à moitié coucher, sur ses coudes. Nous regardâmes calmement le orange et le rose se refléter sur l'eau bleu et profonde. Et de regarder les nuages…

- Bella ? Demanda soudainement Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai. Il drapa ses bras autour de moi ce qui me rapprocha beaucoup de lui, c'était comme s'il me berçait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé à propos du combat. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas voir ça du tout et que tu l'a vu parce qu'il a été te provoquer. Je… je suis juste réellement désolé.

Je regardai Edward et, sans y penser, déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Je rougis et regardai mes mains pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

- Bella ! Edward ! Venez ! C'est le moment de la boisson ! Grogna Emmett de loin derrière nous.

Je regardai Edward, il avait cet expression illisible sur son visage. Je me levai et rejoins Emmett alors qu'Edward traînait derrière nous.

Après la boisson, Edward était introuvable. Je fus accrocher sur la plage, pendant que je le cherchais, par une très délicate Alice et Jasper qui remontait de la plage.

- Bella, Bella, dit Alice en me secouant.

- Ouais ?

- Jasper et moi-même allons-nous chercher des hot dogs, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est okay. Je crois que je vais aller me promener, répondis-je.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et relevai mon bord de pantalon pour ne pas les mouillé.

Cette soirée n'était même pas la demie de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je marchai le long de l'eau, serrant mon cardigan contre moi, car le vent était plutôt frisquet. Des gars considérer comme athlètes couraient autour, des couples marchaient et passaient à côté de moi, c'était si animé ici. J'ai sauté par en arrière quand un ballon de football arrivait dans ma face et il tomba dans l'eau, je riai et continuai mon chemin.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, je suis arrivé au bout de la plage, je pivotai sur moi même quand je vis quelqu'un qui ressemblait vaguement à Edward, debout, plutôt proche d'une fille. Elle était appuyé contre un arbre et il commença à se reculai avant de ravancer et de mettre son visage près de celui de la fille. C'est à ce moment que la fille prit le visage d'Edward entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Pendant ce temps, je continuais de m'avancer pour m'assurer que c'était bien Edward, mais après quelques pas de plus, je ne pouvait pas nier, c'était bel et bien Edward en train d'embrasser cette fille. Je ne pu m'empêchai de viré de bord et de partir à courir.

Pourquoi cela me fait-il pleurer, j'en n'ai aucune idée. Edward n'est même pas mon petit ami; je ne suis pas sa petit amie, et il n'y a pas de raison que ça me blesse et pourtant, ça le fait. Ce soir, Edward m'a fait sentir comme si j'étais plus qu'une amie pour lui, et pour plusieurs raisons, j'ai l'ai cru et j'ai laissé mon esprit créer des scénarios, voir comment cela aurait été si nous serions sorti ensemble. J'essuyais mes larmes, pour qu'Alice ne devine pas qu'il s'est produit quelque chose. Je respirai profondément et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Je repérai Alice.

- Alice, je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me ramener chez moi ? Je sens que je vais être malade.

Il y avait une certaine vérité dans ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Oh… okay, bien sûr. Jasper ? Dit-elle en le regardant.

Il hocha la tête et me sourit.

- Nous allions nous en allez justement, tu nous as juste donné une raison de plus, ajouta-t-il.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'avertir Rose et, attendez, où est Edward ? Termina Alice en ce tournant vers moi.

- Oh… je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la partie boisson. J'ai demandé à pleins de personnes où il se trouvait et personne ne le savait et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Okay, eh bien, je vais dire à Rose de le dire à Edward si elle le voit, dit-elle en partant tandis que Jasper me conduisait jusqu'à leur voiture.

Je me glissai à l'arrière et le regardai.

- Tu ne dois vraiment pas te sentir bien, tu as un teint vraiment blanc.

- Comme toujours, blaguais-je légèrement.

- Ouais, je suppose, rit-il en essayant de le cacher.

Puis, assez vite, Alice est revenus, nous partîmes et arrivâmes à leur maison.

- Okay, Bella, tes affaires sont en haut dans ma chambre, tu te changes et tu reviens en bas. Jasper et moi allons préparer un film et du popcorns, dit-elle, excitée.

- C'est d'accord, je peux prendre une douche avant ?

- Mais bien sûr !

Deux heures plus tard, j'essayais de dormir. Je décidai de descendre prendre un verre d'eau quand j'entendis une voix qui me convainquit de ne pas mettre à action mon idée. Je remontai prestement l'escalier et sautai dans le lit d'Alice, prête à prétendre un faux sommeil.

- Elle est en haut Edward, laisse-là dormir ! Entendis-je Alice crier. Elle ne va pas bien ! Par ta faute connard !

La porte s'ouvrit très doucement et heureusement, j'étais dos à la porte.

- Bella, tu es réveillée ? Chuchota Edward alors que je ne bougeai pas.

Je sentis le lit bouger sous un poids qui se dirigeait face à moi. Je n'osais pas encore bouger.

- Beeellaaaaaa, chanta-t-il.

Je ne bougeai même pas mes yeux.

- Humm…

Il était rendu trop proche de toi, je devrai feindre le sommeil, heureusement que j'en suis une pro.

- Mmm… quoi, que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi tranquille… Grognais-je en voulant qu'il parte, mais il me prit dans ses bras. Fais-moi descendre ! Criais-je.

Mais il ne me lâcha pas, il ne fit que me transporter de la chambre d'Alice à la sienne.

- Edward ! Nom de dieu ! Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser dormir ?

- Non, même si tu es mignonne quand tu dors ! Sourit-il en me déposant sur son lit.

Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la porte avant qu'Edward ne me bloque le chemin.

- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je vais dormir.

- Tu dors ici, avec moi, offrit-il.

- Bien sûr ! Crachais-je pratiquement.

- Hé, mais pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas plutôt venir cette fille dont tu étais si attaché ce soir pour venir dormir avec toi ?

- Attends, attends, attends, quelle fille ?

- Mon dieu, fais quelque chose, laissez-moi dormir ! Dis-je tranquillement, pour ne pas commencer à parler de ça, surtout maintenant.

- Non, Bella, je veux savoir, que sais-tu de cette fille? Dit-il légèrement en colère maintenant, il me semblait.

- Je m'en fou, je ne me suis pas soucier de la fille. Je veux juste –

- Non, commença-t-il. Cette fille, son nom c'est Victoria et c'est une de mes vieilles amies. Ce soir, son petit copain à rompu et elle a décidé de devenir plus amis avec l'alcool et ça semé la pagaille dans sa tête. Quand j'ai voulu la ramener auprès de son ex pour les faire renouer ensemble, elle a essayé de m'embrasser dans une dernière tentative de se sentir mieux, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as cru que je l'embrassais.

- Si tu le dis, mais de mon point de vue, ça ne semblait pas complètement à ça, dis-je sarcastique.

- Crois ce que tu veux, je ne vois pas de toute façon pourquoi il serait question de toi ici, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu as raison, je ne le sais pas plus que toi, dis-je en le contournant et en retournant à la chambre d'Alice.

* * *

_Et oui, je sais, c'est une fin cruel ! Moi-même en terminant la traduction je me suis dit : Oh non ! Faut pas que ça finisse comme ça._

_Et bien sorry ! _

_J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre et j'ai une annonce à passé:_

**################**

**J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à traduire, pour que ça aille plus vite. Quelqu'un qui serait près à sacrifier un peu de son temps pour la bonne cause ! Si vous connaissez quelqu'un ou que vous êtes prêt à le faire, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux qui en connaît assez sur l'anglais pour faire des traductions qui ont de l'allure. Je ne dis pas que je vais leur laisser tout la traduction, mais peut-être une partie du chapitre. Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce texte !**

**###################**


	7. Chapitre 7: Paroles

_Allô à vous tous ! Et bien oui, grosse nouvelle, je ne suis pas morte et j'ai bel et bien traduit un chapitre pour vous (et pour moi aussi car je voulais connaître la suite) !_

_Je vous passe le blabla sur le pourquoi je n'ai pas poster si tôt et va tout de suite aux réponses aux reviews ! _

**emichlo**: Tant mieux !

**elo-didie**: N'est-ce pas, je suis contente de l'avoir découverte moi aussi ! Voici la suite !

**Mariefandetwilight:** Et bien, merci ! Je te laisse à ta lecture du 7e chapitre !

**yayalia**: Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant !

**lele64500** :Si tu veux toujours m'aider pour la traduction, refais-moi un signe ! ^^

**Rosielamignone**: Ton adresse ne s'est pas afficher, il faut rajouter des espaces entre les mots car le site les censures. Si tu es toujours partante, je t'accueillerai à bras ouvert !

**hp-drago**: Merci ! :)

**wesker101** : Alors, petit rappel, ce n'est pas ma fanfiction, mais bien celle de MegxCullen, mais il est vrai que ces personnages changent vite d'émotions, ils n'ont pas une bien grande détermination à rester fâcher. Mais si tu trouves que ça change trop vite, ce chapitre va te plaire ! Amuse-toi bien ! =D

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me dépêchai de me lever. Je ne voulais pas vraiment à avoir à faire face à Edward. Tous les liens qui avaient été créer entre lui et moi venaient de disparaître, ou presque. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Il est sûr qu'une partie de moi voudrait croire ce qu'à dit Edward, ou croire que c'était seulement quelque chose sans valeur. Mais la partie qui voulait le croire a aussi peur que je ne sois encore blessée. Donc, j'imagine que la plus grande partie de moi veux surtout se protéger de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Alice dormait profondément quand je m'habillai et me glissai dans mes «converses» Je lui écrivis une note sur un post-it et la plaçai dans son front. Elle pourra au moins faire rire d'elle un peu comme ça !

Je m'échappai tranquillement de la chambre, et fermai la porte aussi silencieusement que je le pus. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds et avec toute ma chance, Emmett me hurla un salut. Rapidement et toujours silencieusement, je me précipitai vers lui.

«Merde Emmett ! Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ?»

«Un peu, ouais ! Mais maintenant que tu l'es, tu peux m'ex-» commença-t-il.

«Non, non, Emmett, je dois aller chez moi», murmurais-je en le coupant et en regardant partout autour de nous pour m'assurer que ce grizzly qui est devant moi n'a réveillé personne.

«Pourquoi tu dois partir ?» Me demanda-t-il, contrarié, (Ais-je mentionner à voix haute et forte?) en faisant les cents pas.

«Euh... Charlie a appelé...» essayais-je.

Emmett a reniflé.

«Tu es tellement une mauvaise menteuse» Soupira-t-il dramatiquement. «Mais si tu dois absolument partir...» traîna-t-il en me tournant brusquement le dos.

«Bye Emmett !» Dis-je sur un ton d'excuse et compatissant.

«Bonne journée.»

« Mais-»

«J'ai dis, bonne journée !» Hurla-t-il.

Je descendis les escaliers le plus vite que je pus, mais Alice m'arrêta rapidement, elle pouvait se lever très vite parfois, elle me ramena donc en haut.

«Merde», murmurais-je.

Elle décida donc de venir me porter chez moi, je n'avais pas de voiture après tout.

Une fois arrivée à ma maison, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée arrière, ne voulant pas réveillé Charlie. Je lui avais dis que je ne serais pas là avant dimanche, pas besoin de l'inquiéter trop vite. En fait, il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter du tout.

Je montai immédiatement à ma chambre et me recouchai. Je n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais une personne du matin.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'ignorai mon cellulaire et fini par l'éteindre complètement. Après une heure d'agréable et paisible lecture en dessous de notre énorme saule, à l'extérieur, je regardai mon cell. 4 textos d'Edward, 2 d'Alice et 3 confidentiel, vous ne pourriez pas deviner de qui ils venaient.

Je ne pouvais plus lire après ça, alors je commençai à repenser à hier. Pour être complètement honnête, la nuit dernière avait été ma première vraie «date» depuis que ma mère est morte. Cette pensée pinça les cordes de mon coeur.

C'était la première fois depuis un moment que je laisser complètement quelqu'un être près de moi, je me sens si stupide maintenant. Je le savais que c'était une erreur de faire confiance à Edward. Cela devait l'être. Mais, pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse et émotionnelle à cause de cette situation ? J'aimerais aimé Edward, mais je le hais. Et récemment, je n'avais pu que l'aimer et l'aimer encore plus avec chaque jour qui passait. Il n'avait jamais menti ou dis de stupides choses, il n'avait pas été insolent, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Il avait semblé plus lumineux, plus facile à vivre. Nous avions été comme les vrais amis sont ensemble.

Et pour être encore plus honnête, en réalité, si je peux dire, il a été ma seule VRAIE «date». Même s'il ne l'ait sûrement plus maintenant.

D'abord, ma première date a été avec un ami de longue date, ce n'était pas complètement terrible, il était pratique entre la période Edward et Jacob, mais il n'avait pas tout su sur moi. Il m'avait finalement laisser tombé et était partis embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Résolue ou non, cette situation m'avait quand même blessé. Je n'ai jamais ou presque trouver de réconfort dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Eh bien, outre Alice, mais Alice est toujours de bonne humeur, 100% optimiste. Et c'était impossible pour elle de me comprendre dans ma misère, car elle ne passe jamais par là. La seule personne qui avait pu me comprendre et m'aider, avant, était ma grand-mère, mais je ne pourrais plus lui parler de mes problèmes. Jamais. Car qui irait parler de problèmes modernes avec une personne de 57 ans à l'esprit fermé ? La seule autre personne qui aurait pu me réconforter aujourd'hui aurait été ma mère. Et cela ne pourra plus jamais se produire dans l'avenir. Et bien, jamais dans la vraie vie.

Edward, eh bien, il semblait comprendre la vraie vie. Mais comme il se passe de bonnes et de mauvaises choses entre nous ces temps-ci... Mais, habituellement, ce qui ce passe entre nous est juste... mauvais. À l'occasion, il a été très, très gentil. J'ai vraiment sentit que je pouvais tout lui dire. Un peu comme avec ma mère, même si ma relation avec elle avait été pas mal juste de la merde à la fin de sa vie. Maintenant, ça serait embarrassant. Je parais et suis vulnérable et je hais être dans cette état.

Je n'ai jamais été celle qui parle de sentiments, que ce soit les miens ou ceux d'une autre personne. Je hais parler de moi-même, penser à moi et à comment je fais chier les autres. Il est presque impossible pour moi de me sentir proche de quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais trouver ma place ou un engagement avec quelqu'un. Le dernier engagement, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai désespéré quand il fut finit. Je crois que je peux dire qu'il est tombé en bas de tout quand ma mère est morte.

Ma mère, elle était ma roche. Mon soutien. Elle me manque plus que jamais, surtout quand j'ai des problèmes comme en ce moment. La culpabilité n'est rien comparé au regret que je ressens quand je me rappelle comment je la traitais avant sa mort. Je ne pourrais même pas me sentir désolée pour moi-même. Je ne le mérite pas. Peut-être en a-t-il toujours été comme ça ? Peut-être que Dieu me punit pour le chemin que j'avais prit en parlant de cette façon à ma mère. Je ne lui ais jamais laissé le temps d'être heureuse ou lui volait ce sentiment, alors pourquoi je devrais l'être moi ? Argghhhh... la vie a toujours été destiné à être frustrante.

Je me ramenai dans ma maison et commençai à faire moi-même des grilles-cheese, et quand je plaçai justement mon pain avec du fromage dans la poêle, la sonnette retentit. Je regarder furtivement dans l'oeil magique de la porte et vis que c'était Alice qui attendait de l'autre côté. Le soulagement me prit, je ne voulais pas à avoir à faire face à Edward.

«Hey ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»

«Oh, Bella, je suis tellement désolée !» Dit-elle en me tirant dans une étreinte, c'est a ce moment que Rose, que je n'avais pas vu, entra dans ma maison.

«Nous avons amenée nos amis Ben & Jerry, j'ai supposé que tu voudrais un peu de phish food» (N/T: Crème glacée au chocolat au lait avec de la guimauve, du caramel et des poissons en chocolat de la marque Ben & Jerry)

J'étais vraiment reconnaissante qu'elles soient venues. Je n'aurais pas aimé me vautrer toute seule. J'étais tellement désespérée d'être seule que même Charlie aurait fait l'affaire.

«J'étais justement en train de faire quelques grille-cheese, vous en voulez ?» Demandais-je. Elles secouèrent leur tête.

«On avait déjà manger avant de ce pointer ici, juste en cas. On est vraiment désolée Bella, Edward m'a raconter l'histoire, mais il était en colère, alors j'ai voulu avoir ta version et venir reconstituer les faits» Alice leva les yeux au ciel à cette mention.

«Okay, où devrais-je commencer?»

« Quand tu n'as pas pus retrouver Edward» Suggéra Rosalie.

«Okay, comme tu le sais, Edward et moi étions ensemble durant le concours du plus grand buveur de bière ou quoi que ce soit» Elles hochèrent la tête donc je continuai. «Ensuite, il c'est excusé et est partis au toilette et après ça, il n'est pas revenu. J'ai regardé autour quelques temps, j'ai demandé à quelques personnes qui étaient sobres ici et là, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.» Je hochai la tête. J'avais gaspillé mon temps à vouloir être gentille avec lui. «Ensuite, Jazz et toi êtes venu me trouver quand j'étais sur le bord de l'eau à chercher Edward.» Je regardai Alice qui hocha derechef la tête. «C'est après cela que je suis partis me promener» dis-je d'une voix trainante. «J'ai fait tout le chemin jusqu'à la fin de la plage et je les ai vu. Une quelconque tête rousse, prendre la tête d'Edward entre ses mains et ils se sont embrassé, et bien, seulement elle, l'embrassait selon ce qu'à clamer Edward. Mais c'était quand Edward et moi nous nous chicanions que-»

«Ouais, on a entendu ça» Me coupa Rose.

«Mmmmm, mais j'ai une question.» Dis-je en les regardant, elles étaient encore attentive. «Edward a dit qu'ils étaient des amis de longue date... ?»

«Oh, ouais, Victoria et Edward on toujours eut ce genre de relation, avant ils étaient ensemble, le lendemain ils ne l'étaient plus. Mais tout ça c'était complètement terminé quand elle l'avait jeté pour James, celui qui, je crois, la sûrement quitté la nuit passé. Il est au collège alors, «évidemment» il s'ennuyait avec elle. »

Mon coeur se serra. Je le savais bien. Ce genre de relation est toujours là avec quelqu'un qu'on qualifie de joueur. Cette fille qui est là, qui disparaît, mais qui revient dans le meilleur des mauvais temps.

«Combien de temps...» J'avalai «...Edward et Victoria ont été ensemble la dernière fois.»

«C'était leur fois la plus longue. 4 mois ils ont dis. Et après James est arrivé et Victoria a prit la première occasion pour partir avec. Edward planifiait toujours de la récupérer...» Répondit Rosalie. «Mais c'est là que tu es arrivé !» Essaya-t-elle.

«Il semble que ça n'a pas fait de différence. Et bien, il a maintenant sa chance de la récupérer.» dis-je en haussant les épaules et en tirant sur les lacets de mon sweatshirt.

«Oh, Bella!» Alice et Rosalie m'attirèrent de nouveau dans un câlin. Nous continuâmes alors nos commérages.

« Et maintenant quoi ? Est-ce que Edward a dit quelque chose ?» Poussais-je.

«Eeeh, et bien, il est un peu fâché depuis la nuit dernière»

«Arghhh... super. Lundi va être si bien !» Soupirais-je sarcastiquement.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Bellsy! On va être là !»

«Pas durant ma période la plus cruciale avec Edward» Terminais-je en couvrant mon visage de mes mains.

«Eh bien, le cours ne tournent pas autour de lui. Et puis, tu ne peux pas être lâche et ne pas y aller !» Dis Rosalie en haussant les épaules et en prenant une cuillerée de crème glacée.

«Hey ! Est-ce que Victoria vient à notre école ?» Demandais-je. Elles eurent l'air surprises.

«Et bien... oui Bella ! Mais je crois qu'elle n'allait jamais en cours et voyait James, c'est pour ça que tu l'as sûrement jamais remarqué. Elle n'est jamais là le midi, mais maintenant, avec toute cette affaire avec Edward, je me demande si elle va être là...».

Je soupirai encore. Parfait.

«Est-ce que Edward était très fixé sur son but de la ravoir, euhh... avant que j'arrive ?» Elles hochèrent la tête, les yeux compatissants.

«Oh, et bien, je suppose que c'est ce qui est arrivé.» Je savais que c'était sûrement une erreur, mais mon esprit restait bloqué sur cette idée. Parce que, en vérité, mon coeur était actuellement en train de se briser.

Okay, okay, je dois finalement admettre que j'étais arrivée tout près du point où j'aurais laisser Edward rentrer dans mon coeur. En fait, je l'avais aimer lorsque nous avions parler hier. Mais, peut-être que ce n'avait été qu'un enfantillage de ma part. Non, non, je ne me le cacherais plus, j'étais bel et bien prête à le laisser entrer dans mon coeur, mais avant de pouvoir le faire je devais d'abord avoir pleinement confiance en lui. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance, peu importe si je l'aime ou non, car ça ne se produira jamais. Je ne veux plus m'emmerder encore de quelque façon que ce soit, je ne le ferai plus pour qui que ce soit. Je décidai de faire la sourde oreille, peut-être de façon permanente pour un certain temps. C'était la dernière fois que j'aurais pu le faire, laisser quelqu'un entrer dans mon coeur et, plus tard, me consumer de l'intérieur. Cette douleur est trop forte, je ne pourrais pas m'y faire. Mais le plus drôle, c'est que je n'ai pas verser une seule larme, je n'ai pas tremblé une seule fois ou pleurniché en aucune façon. Je restais seulement, silencieuse, assise, à observer les textures variées du marbre du comptoir. Edward m'a achevé, pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait embrassé, mais aussi parce que pendant la maigre période qu'il avait passé avec moi, il avait continué à désirer Victoria. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un crime, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il fût possible pour quelqu'un d'avoir de tels sentiments pour une personne, des sentiments forts comme ceux qu'Edward avait confessé avoir pour moi, et en même temps avoir ces mêmes sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Certaines personnes sont trop prévoyantes, d'autres ne le sont pas assez. Personnellement, je croyais que c'est une peu comme une rue, il y a deux voies, pas de milieu. Et pour une fois, depuis qu'Edward semblait être là pour moi, j'ai sentis que c'était plutôt une trois voies. Qu'il y avait eut «l'entre-deux». Mais comme à chaque fois, je ne fais face qu'à la déception.

Alice et Rose décidèrent de passer la nuit chez moi. Charlie était évidemment d'accord avec ça, aussi longtemps que nous restions dans ma chambre et que nous ne le dérangions pas dans son visionnement d'un quelconque match à la télévision en bas. Nous nous sommes donc installer sur mon lit et nous avons regarder «Marley et moi» qu'aucune de nous n'avait encore vu. J'ai toujours craquer pour les films d'animaux, et oui, j'ai pleuré à la fin.

Nous étions toutes les trois accrochées à notre pot de Ben & Jerry, parlant de ces ordures de garçons. Les plaintes traînaient surtout autour du sujet de leurs habitudes, aux mecs. Je les ais simplement écouter et rit lorsque c'était nécessaire. Finalement, nous décidâmes de dormir pour faire passer plus vite la dernière nuit de notre weekend de liberté. Je n'ai pas pu m'endormir avant un certain temps après elles. Je ne pouvais fermer mes yeux sans rêver à des choses horribles qui pourraient arrivées.

Et je parie que vous ne pourriez deviner ce qui c'est passé le lundi. C'était identique à mes cauchemars. Ce fut le retour à la normal, «fixer Bella et pouffez de rire lorsqu'elle vous voit», ce genre de choses. Mais je m'en moque. Ils ne valent pas la peine que je me soucis de cela. C'était ma deuxième semaine ici et je l'ai haïs toutes les secondes.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent pire, surtout en ce qui concerne Edward. Lui et Victoria étaient inséparables, à un tel point que j'avais décidé d'aller manger dans ma voiture, secrètement. J'avais dis aux filles que Charlie et moi avions de nouveaux rendez-vous dîners chaque jour, pour du temps entre père et fille, puisque Charlie était toujours absent après l'école.

Les rumeurs qui circulent à l'école était toujours autour du sujet du party d'il y a trois semaine, et de nouvelles apparaissent chaque jour. Mais pour avoir pire que ça, il y avait Edward. Il ne me regardait même plus, quand je ne le regardais pas et que je sentais un regard sur moi, je le regardais et, bien sûr, ce n'était jamais lui. C'est seulement arrivé quelques fois et son regard était emplis de haine et de douleur. Dans ces moments, je baissais mon regard, laissant mes cheveux tomber comme un rideau entre nous.

Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eut à regarder Victoria, je ne lui ai jamais lancé un regard. Alice et Rose ont refusées de lui parlé, quoi qu'elle a sûrement essayé, j'imagine. Du moins supposément. Mais je les ais crus, elles ne l'ont jamais regarder, de ce que j'ai vu moi-même.

Donc j'étais, à la fin de la semaine, entrain d'entrer dans ma classe de biologie, après encore un dîner solitaire. Je marchai lentement vers ma table, ne prenant pas le risque de lancé un coup d'oeil vers Edward. Je savais qu'il y était déjà. Je m'assis sur mon siège, sans faire de bruit.

Aujourd'hui, sur tous les autres jours, , décida heureusement de nous passer un film, mais seulement pour ce cours. Mais pas un film éducatif. Il nous a dit que notre classe avais assez travailler en laboratoire à faire des tests, il avait donc décidé de nous laisser faire une pause. Nous allions donc regarder ce que nous pourrions de Ghost Busters, je crois que c'était son préféré. Le temps passait et les scènes aussi et je sentais un regard sur moi. Je savais que c'était Edward, Je pouvais sentir ses yeux brûler mon dos. Et quand la cloche sonna, je fut la première sur mes pieds et dehors de la classe. Surprise de ne mettre pas pris les souliers dans quoi que ce soit.

Le cours de gym me sembla être identique au dernier, ainsi que son précédent. Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression que mes journées ne sont que répétitions, et ce, depuis deux semaines. Pas un simple regard furtif entre Edward et moi. Et je dois l'admette, ça me manque. J'ai toujours crains de perdre un ami. Surtout de la façon donc ça c'est passé.

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et tout le monde va être à LaPush, j'avais accepté d'accompagner Alice là-bas avec Jasper, même en sachant que je finirais seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, j'imagine que c'est à cause que je passe habituellement chacune de mes fin de semaine enfermé dans ma maison, ce qui n'est pas super. Donc, j'avais accepté.

«Okay Bella, allons nous habillé ?» suggéra Alice après avoir créer des vagues dans mes longs cheveux. J'aimais bien ma coiffure cette fois-ci. Mon maquillage était assez décent aussi, très naturel, parfait pour ce qu'elle appelle «un look de plage». Je décidai que ce qu'elle m'avait choisis comme habit était plutôt mignon. Une paire de short bleu pâle, des gougounes (sandales de plage) blanche ainsi qu'un sweatshirt chauve-souris. (N/A: Allez sur google et tapez «gray batwing hoodie» c'est celui qui vient de Alloy)

Ce party fut une expérience différente, Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent presque immédiatement. Rose essaya de rester avec moi la plupart du temps, mais Emmett l'entraîna ailleurs.

Peut-être que ce party était une mauvaise idée finalement. J'allai m'asseoir dans le sable. Edward était là à tous les party, alors pourquoi j'ai penser que pour une seconde, je pourrais m'amuser ? Soudain, un coke apparu en avant de mon visage. Je levai les yeux, Jacob.

Il était différent maintenant. Ces cheveux avaient été coupés et plaqués par en arrière. J'aimais bien ça.

«Hey, Bells» Sa voix était douce. Je regardai fixement la cannette, il l'a poussa vers moi et la fit tomber sur mes genoux. «C'était une tentative d'excuses, je suis méchant, je le sais.» Il s'assit au sol à mon côté en gémissant bruyamment. J'ouvris le coke et prit une petite gorgée.

«Je suis au courant. Désolé Bella. Je sens que c'est ma faute ou quelque chose du genre. Parce que je t'ai poussé vers lui en te disant que je ne pouvais pas être ton ami. » Je ne ne pouvais rien dire. Il était le seul à avoir amener le sujet.

«Ahh... c'est correcte Jacob. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Je passe l'éponge là-dessus si tu le fais aussi, d'accord ?» Lui demandais-je en me levant et lui tendant ma main pour qu'il la serre. Il le fit.

«Donc, on oubli.» Il rit. Je me tournai et regardai tout le monde autour de nous. Les joueurs de football se faisait une petite partie, des couples s'embrassaient contre les arbres, du monde restait debout et buvait et d'autre nageait dans l'eau. Ou marchait le long de la plage, comme nous le faisions en ce moment. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du banc où nous étions maintenant assis.

«Donc...» Poussais-je.

«Donc...» Répéta-t-il en riant de nous.

C'était vraiment une situation étrange. Et cela aurait été mieux si Edward ne marchait pas main dans la main avec Victoria, à une vingtaine de pieds de moi, parlant avec animation avec un autre couple. Il drapa son bras autour d'elle. Je m'étouffai presque. Je pris une gorgée de coke pour passer ma toux, je me tournai ensuite vers Jacob.

«Donc... comment va Billy?» Demandais-je en jetant des regards sournois de l'autre côté.

«Oh, il va bien. Il est un peu inquiet ces derniers temps avec Harry qui a un trop haut taux de cholestérol dans le sang et tout ça...»

«Mon dieu, ce ne doit pas être facile. J'imagine que vous ne pouvez plus manger autant de nourriture qui contient du sel comme avant.» Dis-je en blaguant un peu. Cela marcha et il sourit et rit un peu.

«Ouais, j'imagine que non. Eh, est-ce que tu veux aller voir Quil et Embry ? Ils ne t'ont jamais vraiment rencontrer et tout...»

«Ça sonne bien, allons-y !» Souris-je, il me manquait vraiment cet imbécile de Jacob. Nous marchâmes et en passant à côté d'Edward, je ne le regardai même pas une seule fois.

Après une heure à la même place à écouter les garçons avoir leurs petites querelles amicales, Alice est arrivé, m'a trouvé et a exigé que je la suive. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait mal de m'avoir abandonné. Je partis à rire et lui dis qu'elle avait bien à se sentir mal !

«Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée Bella ! Tu aurais du venir me chercher !» Gémit-elle en sortant son expression de chiot alors que nous marchions.

«C'est correcte, j'étais avec Jake de toute façon...»

«Ouais... êtes-vous deux amis, maintenant?» Demanda-t-elle, vraiment curieuse.

«Pour le moment, oui. Mais Jacob et bien, tous les gars peuvent en général être un tantinet peu amusant, c'est divertissant.

« Ouais ! C'est une bonne chose que je sois tombé sur un bon, et le plus important loyal petit ami» Rayonna-t-elle. Je ris et m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort, là où Jasper, Rose et Emmett étaient déjà assis.

«Bellsy ! Tu vas bien, la soeur ?» Emmett partis à rire avant de mettre la fin de son sandwich dans sa bouche. Je le suivis dans son rire et hochai la tête. Ces garçons, ils sont formidables.

«Bella, on doit totalement aller se baigner.» Suggéra soudainement Rosalie.

Je fus surprise. Elle n'a même pas remarquer le type d'eau qu'était celle de l'eau salé. Mais ce n'était pas important. J'acquiesçai et me levai. Je m'apprêtais à suivre Rosalie quand quelqu'un m'empoigna le bras et, j'ajouterais, me déchira le dos par la même occasion. Je fus tiré face à cette personne et je pus voir un Edward plutôt contrarié, ces yeux verts semblait presque suinter de frustration. Ses cheveux habituellement indisciplinées semblait plus plat. Peut-être que Victoria les lui avait caressés... Les filles ne peuvent jamais vraiment garder leurs doigts loin de ses cheveux.

«Bella» Me dit-il, durement.

«Quoi-, qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-moi» Dis-je en frappant sa main qui me tenait. «Tu n'as pas appris à demander poliment pour parler a quelqu'un, comme, "Eh, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde?"» Aboyais-je.

«Tu n'aurais pas accepter.»

«Je crois que j'aurais considérer ça, contrairement à maintenant» Cassais-je en repartant à marcher sur la plage. Il essaya de reprendre mon bras, mais je le tassai plus loin.

«Peux-tu seulement me dire ce que tu faisais avec Jacob Black ?»

«Ha, c'est amusant. Je ne savais pas que c'était de tes affaires.»

«Ce que je trouve amusant, c'est que tu changes de côté en un clin d'oeil.» J'arrêtai de marché abruptement.

«Tu es tellement pathétique, tu le sais ça? Mon dieu. J'ai pensé, bon, peut-être Edward, que tu n'étais pas immature. Mon dieu, j'avais tellement tort.» Dis-je en riant jaune de moi-même. Je bouillonnais de colère.

« Je suis le seul immature ? Au moins, je reste fidèle à ma parole.»

J'eus un rire amer.

«Au moins, je ne suis pas une menteuse, moi» Répliquais-je à sa dernière déclaration. Fidèle à sa parole mon cul ! Il arrêta de marcher à mon côté et j'en fus heureuse.

«Ignore-le» Me dis Rose qui m'avait rattrapé à la course. Elle avait attendu après moi.

«Crois-moi, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire.»

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Moi j'ai bien aimé ! _

_Je ne vous donne toujours pas de dates pour le prochain, mais si je suis encore dans une passe anglais, je dirais maximum 2 mois avant le prochain. _

_À la prochaine !_


End file.
